Time
by Sairs J
Summary: Will time allow Andy and Sam to fix their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic in a while, but Rookie Blue has suddenly grasped my interest, especially Andy and Sam. So my muse and I have been playing.

I of course do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Andy slammed the patrol car door, throwing the kit bag over her shoulder and stormed into the precinct. The sooner she put today behind her the better, she thought as she barged into the women's locker room, the door ricocheting off the wall, announcing her arrival with a bang, causing the other officers getting changed to stop what they were doing and stare at her.<p>

"What?" she asked to the room, daring them to answer.

Gail shrugged her shoulders, returned her gaze to her locker before picking up her purse and walking past Andy, "Night," she called before exiting the locker room.

Traci looked at her best friend, trying to recall the last time she looked this ticked off. Obviously it had something to do with Swarek, most of Andy's emotional outbursts were tied to Swarek in one way or another.

Andy met Traci's eyes and all of the anger and frustration that had been flowing through her system suddenly dissipated, leaving her feeling exhausted. She dropped the bag on the floor and sagged onto the bench, resting her pounding head in her hands.

"Bad day, huh?" Traci asked as she sat next to Andy.

"Don't want to talk about it," Andy replied from behind her hands.

"Does it have anything to do with Sam?"

"It has everything and absolutely nothing to do with Swarek," her quiet voice laced with anger.

Traci sighed, "Well he must have done something really bad to upset you, 'cause you're using his surname rather than Sam."

"He doesn't deserve anything other than that at the moment. I'm not sure I'll ever be going back to using his first name again!" she suddenly leapt to her feet, turning towards her locker and quickly unlocking it.

Traci looked at her friend and shook her head, "When are you two going to stop playing with each others heads and actually sort out what's really going on."

Andy peered around her locker door, "What do you mean what's really going on?"

Traci shook her head as she stood and returned to her locker, taking out her purse, "When you're ready to really talk then I'll be ready to listen. I'll be at the Penny for a while before I head home."

Andy watched her friend leave, she sighed and rested her head against the cool metal of the locker; she needed some space and time. Deciding to shower when she got home, she quickly changed into her street clothes before heading towards Frank Best's office, knowing that if she didn't ask now, she probably wouldn't follow through with her request.

* * *

><p>Sam casually glanced at his watch, she was going to be late again; it was a trend he didn't think she would ever break. He shook his head as he glanced at her empty seat.<p>

"McNally late again?" Shaw asked gently nudging Sam with his elbow.

"What?" He glared at Oliver, "I am not her keeper. What she does on her own time is her own business."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "Just taking an interest."

"Well don't."

Frank Best strode into the room walking to the podium where he began his shift briefing.

* * *

><p>Sam glared at Epstein, "Go get the patrol car ready, I'll be there shortly."<p>

Not wishing to antagonise an obviously irate Swarek, Dov nodded and quickly headed down the corridor.

Sam watched Epstein scurry away before heading towards Frank's office.

Sam knocked on Frank's door before entering, Frank looked up from his desk, "I wondered how long it would take for you to come and ask."

"Where is McNally, she doesn't have a day off today?" Sam asked, noting the concern in his voice rather than the anger and frustration he had been feeling.

"What is going on with both of you? We've all noticed that what was a perfectly good working partnership has been disintegrating in front of us."

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, Frank. I really don't."

"Well McNally's vacation time will give you both some time to think."

"Vacation time?" Sam's stomach churned.

"Two weeks," Frank looked carefully at Sam and noticed his discomfort, whatever was causing the strained relationship between Sam and McNally needed to be sorted before something happened that neither of them would like.

"Two weeks," Sam repeated thinking that it could be the longest two weeks of his life.

"Two weeks. Now we've established that, you have patrol with Epstein."

Sam nodded before turning to leave Frank's office, "She is coming back, isn't she?"

"As far as I know, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all of the reviews, it's greatly appreciated. Here's the next part. I hope you enjoy. Sairs.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Andy watched the countryside pass by the window, lost in her thoughts. She knew she was running away, but surely it was better to run than face the consequences of staying?<p>

* * *

><p>The bus pulled up on Main Street and Andy disembarked, waiting for the driver to open the luggage compartment for her to collect her bag. She glanced around the small town that she hadn't visited in a long time, it hadn't seemed to change that much. Maybe this would be just the change she needed to sort out the mess she had created in her life.<p>

"Miss you can get your bags," the bus driver stated, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned back towards the bus, "Thanks," she replied as she grabbed her bag and began walking away from the bus, leaving Toronto and all of her problems behind her for two whole weeks.

Ten minutes later she arrived at her destination, she smiled at the beautifully tended garden, the borders brimming with spring flowers. The house still looked like it did when she last visited. She walked up the path and knocked on the bright blue wooden door. The sound of her knock echoed and she waited patiently for the door to open.

"Andrea?"

Andy smiled, "Aunt Em," she dropped her bag on the floor and walked into her Aunt's open arms.

Andy sat at the large wooden table in the centre of Aunt Em's kitchen, nursing a large cup of tea. Her Aunt sat opposite her watching her niece intently, "Andrea, it's lovely to see you, but why are you here?"

"Aunt Em," Andy began her eyes focused on the dark brown liquid in her cup, "I just had some time off and thought I'd come and spend it with you."

Her Aunt nodded, "For now I'll accept that explanation, but I have a feeling there's a lot more to your visit than you're letting on."

* * *

><p>The shift was finally over, he had survived eight hours of Epstein, although, Sam thought, Epstein seemed to be developing his skills of perception, he wasn't as annoying as he usually was and he did manage to keep most of his inappropriate observations and comments to himself. Although, Sam chuckled, the glare he levelled at Dov a few times had instantly brought him into a quiet submission.<p>

"Is your mood improving, Sam?" Oliver asked as he approached his friend in the corridor.

He glared at his friend, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Oliver shook his head, "Well let's just state the facts shall we?"

"Whatever."

"One: You were bordering grumpy this morning when I pointed out McNally was late. Two: You looked like you were going to kill Epstein for his utterances before you started patrol this morning. Three: You were less than cordial with Nash when you booked in your B and E suspect. Four: Your locker is looking more dented than it did yesterday."

"And your point?"

"What or should I say who, is the cause of all these emotional fallouts that the rest of us are trying to avoid?"

"Oliver I can assure you there is nothing or no one causing any significant mood changes. Today was just a bad day, one that shortly I hope to send into oblivion with a couple of well deserved Jack Daniels."

"Are you that blinkered?" Oliver regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Blinkered?" Sam's frustration at his friend's interrogation was finally becoming more obvious.

"Blinkered might have been too strong," Oliver backtracked slightly, "Maybe you're being too focused on one person and that maybe be reducing your ability to see the whole picture."

"Oliver, what are you trying to say?"

"Are you the reason McNally has disappeared on us?"

If Oliver hadn't been one of his closest friends he might well have found himself on the end of a rather hard shove. "McNally has gone on vacation, to god knows where. I'm sure she is quite happy wherever she is and she's assuming that the rest us at the fifteenth will be quite happy going about our business without her."

"But are you, Sam?"

"Oliver, are you sure you want to keep pushing our friendship with this inquisition?"

Oliver swallowed, wondering if he dared to continue, "Sam I am your friend and I am worried about you. We've all been spectators to the Sam and McNally show and recently something's just not been right between you. Once upon a time we were all thinking you'd end up with the happily ever after, but recently it's as if neither of you can stand to be with each other on patrol or off."

Sam released the breath he didn't think he'd been holding and with it some of the anger dissipated. "I'm still not sure what you're angling at Ollie, we're partners, nothing more, nothing less. She can be a right royal pain and could talk the hind leg of a donkey without taking a breath. I was her Training Officer and now I'm her partner, we share a patrol car for eight hours a day and to be quite frank, sometimes that's maybe too much. Close quarters and all that, tensions mount, nerves frazzle and people fall out. We are not the first partners to have a rough patch, remember your weeks of strife with Smith?"

Oliver shook his head, recalling Tim Smith his partner from hell. "I understand Sam. Maybe space is what you both need to regroup."

"Maybe, Ollie. Now are you going to drop this and buy me a drink at the Penny?"

"I think that can be arranged," Oliver replied a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter is a little long, but the characters needed to play it out, and I couldn't split it without ruining the flow. I hope you don't mind. :) Sairs_

* * *

><p>He sat glaring at the amber liquid in his glass; he had been hoping that it was going to wash away the unnerving feeling that had been nagging at him since Frank had informed him that McNally was on an unscheduled vacation. Yesterday had been rough on both of them and perhaps he had been more abrasive to her than usual, but he didn't think it warranted her to run off to god knows where and leave him to drown his sorrows alone.<p>

He played through the day before; they hadn't had to deal with anything out of the usual, a couple of traffic stops, a missing child and a case of shoplifting. The day had started as every other day with chatting about nothing much in particular, a couple of jokes. It had actually been quite civilised between them, no barbs about relationships past or present. That was until after they'd found the missing child and returned her to her Mom.

He thought carefully about what happened, at the time he hadn't noticed what caused the change in McNally, but after that incident the temperature between them was more than frosty, it was arctic. She had been thrilled when they'd found the child in the park, lost in the trees. Then they'd taken her back to the station and reunited her with her Mom. It was the Mom's reaction that threw McNally's mood, instead of welcoming her child with open arms, the woman blamed the child. McNally had tried to calm the mother down, but the woman wasn't having any of it. She courteously thanked them and then stalked off, dragging the child behind her.

McNally had turned to him and he read the look on her face in an instant and answered her unasked question, "There's nothing more we can do, McNally. She may not be the world's most perfect Mom, but we don't have anything else to report." That statement had infuriated her and she had hardly spoken to him for the rest of the shift. He had tried to diffuse the situation, but all he'd received were huffs, snorts and utterances under her breath and at the end of the shift she had literally stomped into the station.

Why had the Mother's reaction to her child caused McNally to freeze him out? What the hell had been going on between them for the past few months? She'd graduated as a fully fledged police officer and he'd been thankful to Frank for partnering them together. The first couple of months had been great; they continued to bounce off each other, an almost perfect team. He had her back and she had his. She was funny and stupidly brave, but she was determined to make the world a better place. Although, the world, well his world, was a better place with her in it. Was that why now the thought of two weeks without her incessant chatter, bickering and the way she had of challenging him was scaring him more than he thought it would?

He sipped his drink and glanced over at the rookie's table, they were talking and smiling but it looked odd without McNally sitting there. It felt odd too.

He shook his head, how had she managed to become the centre of his world? He hadn't seen that coming when she'd taken him down on her first day. At that point she was nothing more than an annoying rookie who was determined to prove herself. And prove herself she did. She didn't take his attitude and she gave as good as she got. She never held back and she had been there for him more times than he could count. How could he screw up the one decent relationship, all be it a working relationship that he'd managed in years?

He finished his drink and stood he would continue his pity party alone at home, whilst working out a plan to fix whatever had happened between him and McNally.

* * *

><p>Dov slunk into the precinct at the end of the shift relishing the opportunity to escape the torture of riding with Swarek. He couldn't understand how Andy had survived nearly a year riding with none other than the partner from hell. He had barely dared to make any comment during the day, as one word from his mouth and he was shot down in a matter of seconds by one very irritated Swarek. If Swarek's mood had been abrasive and irritable the day before, he was downright obnoxious today. Dov was in desperate need of some downtime and support of his colleagues at the Penny, he also silently said a prayer that his two days of torture might finally be over and some other well deserving or rather unsuspecting officer could spend joyous hours with Swarek tomorrow.<p>

I just hope Andy's happy wherever she is because when she comes back she owes me more favours than I can count, Dov thought unhappily as he entered the locker room to change.

Sam watched Dov enter the precinct, he felt sorry for him, and he'd been an ogre to ride with today. The poor kid hadn't managed to utter a word without being shot down in flames by him. He was going to have to mend some bridges there otherwise his reputation as being fair, although abrupt was going to go out of the window. McNally had a lot to answer for, he thought, guilt then washed through him when he realised he had been trying to apportion all of the blame towards her, he was just as guilty of ruining their partnership and friendship.

He was going to have to do a lot of bridge mending before his life could return to some semblance of normality.

* * *

><p>Sam took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the apartment. He hoped that he'd find some answers. After a few minutes he heard the locks disengaging from behind the door and it swung open.<p>

"Sam, what can I do for you?" Tommy McNally asked as he stood to one side and let Sam in after a moment Tommy's face clouded, "Andy's okay; isn't she?"

"That's what I came to ask you, Tommy," he replied standing in the middle of Tommy's living room.

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone on vacation for two weeks," Sam's shoulders slumped at the thought of Andy enjoying herself on a beach somewhere hot.

"Vacation?" Tommy sat in his armchair, indicating to Sam with his arm for him to sit. "She didn't mention anything."

Sam sighed, "I was hoping you might know where she'd gone."

Tommy studied the man slumped on his sofa, his face dejected and yet filled with concern. He knew that Sam was a good man and a good cop, but he knew that his relationship with his daughter was more explosive than most firework displays, yet he understood that he would do anything for his daughter, just as she would do anything for him.

"What did you do?" Tommy asked, knowing that if his daughter had run, then Sam was probably the most likely cause.

Sam's head shot up and met the elder man's gaze, "I don't think I've done anything specific, but I might have made a lot of little mistakes that have built up into one giant one."

Tommy chuckled, "Would those little mistakes be anything to do with how you might feel for Andy?"

Sam shook his head, not sure what Tommy was aiming for; "She's my partner, Tommy."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Sam you and Andy are two of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Yes you work together well, but you are also the best dancers that I know."

Tommy's comment had confused Sam even more, "We've never danced, Tommy."

Tommy chuckled, "Well I didn't mean literally, I meant figuratively. You both dance around that very obvious elephant that's sitting in the middle of the squad car when you're on patrol."

Sam's face clouded with concern, "Have you been drinking?"

Tommy shook his head, "No, son. You're both blinkered to what's right in front of you."

"You're the second person is as many days to refer to me as blinkered."

"And I guess you didn't take the hint then?"

"I still don't get what you're referring to."

"You and Andy. There's more than just the professional relationship hanging between you."

Sam started to voice his complaint.

"Listen, Sam. Anyone who knows the both of you can see how much you feel for each other and yet you hide behind your shields. I know Andy's scared to death of any kind of real relationship and for that her mother and I are to blame. You however… I'm not sure why you haven't swept my daughter off her feet."

Sam rubbed a hand through his hair, "I think I'd have to catch her first, Tommy. She's very good at running."

"Well at least you want to catch her, that's progress."

"Very scary progress."

"Love often is."

There it was that word, made up of the four most frightening letters in the world.

As he sat there on Tommy's sofa he realised that everything Tommy had said was true. He Sam Swarek was in love with Andy McNally. If he was honest with himself he had known for a while, but hadn't wanted to admit it or push her.

He knew that she had suffered from too many bad choices and he didn't want to be another, he wanted to be the right choice. He wasn't sure how to make her realise that he wasn't the bad boy, the type that she had told him many times that she tried to avoid because they'd only broken her heart. She had informed him that Luke was the safe option when they had started dating and even though he had seen how unhappy that attempt at happiness had been for her, he had still been reluctant to interfere. He'd been supportive through all of the trials and tribulations of that relationship. Even when she'd come to him and they'd almost crossed the line during the black out, he'd taken the events of the evening and filed them away as a nearly but not meant to be. He didn't want to start anything with her if she wasn't ready, he let her make the choices and then she'd chosen Luke.

Tommy studied the man in front of him; he could see the inner war that was battling within him. "She's stubborn and scared and wouldn't know the right man if he was sitting next to her in a squad car for the best part of the year," he stated, waiting for his words to sink in.

Sam smiled half heartedly, "How do you know I'm the right man for her?"

"I've seen you together, when you're working together you're in tune, you have her back, she has yours. You have made her the Police Officer she is today, she certainly didn't learn it from me, I was not a suitable role model, but you are. She respects you and I know you respect her and that's probably why you've been sitting on your butt and not made a move."

Sam shook his head.

"You would do anything for her, wouldn't you Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Anything and she knows it."

Tommy chuckled, "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Yep well and truly. She's the only other person on this planet who's driven my truck. She only has to look at me with those brown eyes; or use that tone of voice that's almost pleading and I'm sunk. "

"That's what it's all about, Sam. Doing anything for the person who's the centre of your world," Tommy's face turned serious. "She is the centre of your world?"

"Centre of the whole damn Universe as far as I can tell. Her carrying out this disappearing act has made me realise that I need her, even if all she'll let me be is her partner."

"Sam, she wants more than that, trust me."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she's skipped town."

"And that's revealing because?"

"She hasn't run away since her mother left and I hit the bottle for an extended amount of time. We crushed her world and she ran."

Sam's head fell into his hands, "I crushed her world?" he asked shocked.

Tommy shook his head, "No, Sam. You haven't crushed her world; you've unlocked a door around her heart that she has kept locked since we broke it. Imagine it from her point of view, how her childhood, maybe not have been perfect but was shattered by her mother's disappearance and her father's love of the bottle. The two people in the world who should love her unconditionally and who should protect and nurture her caused her world to disintegrate around her . In order to survive she built up walls to protect herself and some how you've broken through her defences and she's petrified that if she lets herself love you that you're going to do what her mother and I did. Abandon her."

"I'd never do that."

"I know that, Sam, you being here tells me that. But does she know that?"

"Obviously not, otherwise she'd be here and giving me grief about something I've done today to upset her."

"That she would. I think you've got some hard work ahead of you, son. You're going to have to prove to her that you're not going to give in. Determination and persistence will prove to her just how serious you are."

"In order to do that I need to know where she is."

"Well the last time she ran away she headed to her Aunt's house."

"Aunt?" Sam's curiosity piqued.

"Well actually she's my Aunt, perceptive old lady and basically Andy's only other family. If she's gone somewhere to think, that's where she'll be."

"Where's that?"

Tommy grinned, "Going to go after her, son?"

"I've got to do something, Tommy. 'Cause at the moment my life's pretty rotten without her and I think everyone else at the Fifteenth would like me to do something about my foul mood."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at that, "You been sharing your wrath with your fellow officers?"

Sam shook his head, "If only you knew."

Tommy stood and went to a drawer, pulling out a book. He copied something down from the book onto a piece of paper. "Here's Emily's address. Go catch your girl, Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews, I'm pleased your enjoying my story so far. Here's Andy's side of the situation. :) Enjoy, Sairs._

* * *

><p>Andy looked out of her Aunt's window she couldn't help but smile as a squirrel scampered across the lawn and ran up a tree.<p>

"Are you okay, Honey?"

Emily's voice caused her to jump. "Yes Aunt Em, just watching your squirrel."

Emily came and stood beside her, gently resting her hand on her niece's shoulder, "Well he's a little like you, you know?"

Andy turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"He's brave but thinks he is all alone in this world, except for this little old lady, who makes sure that Sammy has a good supply of nuts to see him through winter. He's also pretty good at running when he needs to."

When her Aunt mentioned the squirrel's name she couldn't help but think of her own Sam. He wasn't hers though and she wasn't sure she wanted him to be hers, because if she admitted that she was going to acknowledge the spark there was between them, she was opening her heart up to be shattered into a millions pieces. And if he shattered her heart, she knew that she could never put herself together. She'd be broken and she never wanted to be broken again.

Emily noticed Andy's face, "Are you sure you're alright. You've been very quiet since you arrived."

"I just need to work some things out."

"Who are you running from, Andy? Is your Dad drinking again?"

Andy shook her head, "No he's fine and happier than I've seen him in a long time. He's finally pulled his life together. I don't have to worry about him any more."

Emily smiled, "That's good. But there is something bothering you, Andy, I can tell."

"I've made a real mess of everything, Aunt Em," Andy felt the tears well up in her eyes before she could stop them.

"I'm sure you haven't, Honey," she cooed pulling her niece into her arms. "Tell me everything and we'll see if we can sort it all out."

Andy pulled herself gently out of her Aunt's arms, gently wiping away at her tears, "I'm scared."

"I know, darling. But life is full of scary things and from what I hear you're one of the bravest new police officers Toronto PD has."

"Who told you that?" Andy asked quietly.

"Your father, Andy. He's really proud of you."

She smiled, "I know. But work I can handle… Well I could…"

"Well if you're not scared of work. What are you scared of?"

"It's not a what, Em. It's a who."

Andy watched her Aunt's face cloud with concern, realising what her Aunt was thinking Andy quickly spoke, "I'm not in any physical danger. I'm scared of how I feel."

Her Aunt's face broke out into a huge smile, "Now that makes sense."

A puzzled look crossed Andy's face, "What do you mean?"

"The last time you ran away you were scared of your feelings and how your world changed."

Andy recalled her last unscheduled visit to her Aunt, "Guess you're right."

"So what is the young man's name?"

Andy was amazed at her Aunt, she could read people better than anyone else she knew, "Sam," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Andy sat at the table with a large mug of hot chocolate, her Aunt's remedy for helping with heart to heart talks.<p>

"So, Andy… Tell me all about Sam and why he has you so scared."

Andy studied her hot chocolate and thought about how she met him, "Well we met the first day I started at the Fifteenth," she smiled, "I was green, eager and not sure what I was letting myself in for. And I Andrea McNally managed to single handily blow an eight month undercover operation in a matter of an hour."

"How?"

"I arrested an undercover cop and managed to blow his cover when I took him back to the precinct. Let's just say he wasn't too happy that a Rookie had ruined eight months of hard work."

"Let me guess, Sam?"

"Yep, he didn't really want anything to do with me after that incident, and I couldn't blame him, he was put back on patrol and Sergeant Boyko thought it would be good payback to make Sam my Training Officer."

"Who was he trying to payback?"

"I think a little punishment for Sam for losing eight months of work, he also knew that Sam didn't stand fools easily and my reputation at that point was not exactly stellar. I think Boyko wanted me to feel the guilt and remember what I'd done so working with Sam was my punishment."

Aunt Em couldn't help but chuckle, "You really do have a way, don't you?"

Andy shook her head, "It didn't stop there; Sam really has had to put up with a lot from me. I seem to attract danger without even trying; he's always helping me even when I'm not partnered with him. He's got my back." She glanced at her aunt, "He makes me feel safe," she admitted.

"Safe is good."

"Safe is good, but Aunt Em it's just not about feeling safe."

"Then what is it about?"

"There's something that neither of us acknowledge, it's become habit. We had a couple of near misses and each time I do what I do really well when I might get hurt."

"You run."

"Yep, really should have taken up athletics I would have been great at running distances, 'cause I don't seem to do much else but run."

"I can see it now, McNally wins gold in the marathon," her Aunt teased.

"Sometimes when he looks at me there's something in his eyes and it makes me feel, really feel and that's what scares me. I've never felt like that and I know if I let those feelings take over and he leaves me I won't recover. He has that much power over me, no one ever has before and I'm terrified."

"Andy, would you do anything for him?"

"Yes, I would. He's one of the best friends I've ever had, he listens to my incessant talking and doesn't usually get mad; unless he has a hangover then I try to go easy on him. He was there when things were going well with Luke and then when they weren't."

"Who's Luke?"

"Luke was my safety net, the option I thought would be better. The person I couldn't see hurting me because I never truly let him in and whilst I was playing at keeping Luke out, Sam snuck in."

"Oh, Andy."

She met her Aunt's eyes, "Personal relationships and me don't really go together."

"Just because your track history is a little hit and miss doesn't mean that there isn't that one person who will love you unconditionally, keep you safe but won't take your pigheadedness."

"But there's no such thing as unconditional love, it doesn't exist. My Mom didn't love me enough to stay in contact with me and my Dad loved me so much he drank himself into oblivion and left me to deal with my life. I tried my best, Em, but if that's made me an emotionally inept adult, what can I do?" Her eyes were welling up and the tears that had formed were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Andrea McNally," her Aunt chastised, "You are not emotionally inept, you are just a scared little girl, who has found someone who has thrown everything you thought you knew about yourself up in the air. Isn't it about time you let yourself feel and experience love and if it goes wrong know that you will survive? It might hurt like hell for a while but it does get better."

Andy looked at her Aunt, "It sounds like you have experience."

Her Aunt nodded, "My first fiancé, James was my world, but he died. It hurt like nothing else in the world; I didn't think I'd ever get over the pain. For a while I wasn't willing to try again, to let anyone in then I met your Uncle Jack, he did what Sam did, he snuck into my heart when I wasn't looking. He made me happy and we had fifty years together. He's gone and I still miss him, but I wouldn't change those fifty years for anything. If you have the chance to feel that for Sam then you should run and take it, hold it with both hands and don't let go."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"How are you ever going to know if you don't talk to him?"

"We talk all the time."

"But not about the important things, Andy. Not about what's in here."

"Well, no."

"Then how can you possibly know how he feels about you. That's why you ran, you didn't want to face having to deal with the possibility that he's in love with you. Have you thought about how he's feeling now if he does love you?"

Andy shook her head.

"He's probably confused, hurt…"

"And angry," Andy added, imagining Sam's reaction when he realised she'd disappeared on him.

"What are you going to do about fixing it, Andy?"

"That's a good question, Aunt Em."

"Well you know you're welcome here for as long as you like."

"I need to think about what I really want and if there's a chance Sam really does love me."

"Oh I think he loves you, 'cause otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here."

Andy smiled, "Thank you," she got up and hugged her Aunt. "I knew coming here would help."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Just remember to invite this very old Aunt to your wedding; I do so enjoy a good gathering."

Andy rolled her eyes, "I think that's a little presumptuous."

"I'm not so sure," her Aunt chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am thrilled you're enjoying my story. Once again thanks for all of the support and reviews, it's greatly appreciated. Have a fab Easter Monday. Sairs_

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on Frank Best's door, he had finished his shift and fortunately for Epstein he had been in a better frame of mind since his chat with Tommy. At briefing that morning Epstein had glanced at Sam with a look of fear and trepidation on his face when Best had announced he was going to ride with Swarek for the third day in a row. Sam had almost felt pity for him as he had been an ogre the past two days and he had worked hard during the day to make it up to Epstein. Even letting Epstein drive, it had been for less than ten minutes, but he had relinquished control of the squad car briefly. At least Epstein had entered the precinct at the end of the day with a happier look on his face, McNally would be proud of him, he thought.<p>

"Come in," Frank's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sam opened the door and entered; Frank looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Sam, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could use a little of the vacation time I've saved up."

Frank's smile widened, "Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Well there's somewhere I'd like to be."

"Would this somewhere happen to be the location of McNally?"

Sam studied the floor intently it had suddenly become very interesting, "Maybe."

"About time," Frank declared, enjoying watching Sam's discomfort.

Sam looked up at Frank shock evident on his face, "What?"

Frank gestured for Sam to sit, when Sam had taken the offer of the empty chair he began, "Well considering I've had virtually everyone on your shift stopping by my office in the past forty eight hours begging me to do something about you and your… what shall we call it? Your foul mood? I think maybe taking some vacation time will give the rest of us some respite and hopefully you and McNally can resolve your issues and we can return to some sort of normality."

"If we do resolve our issues what will happen here?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well let's put it like this, when you're getting on the rest of the world is happy. When you're at odds with each other the rest of us suffer. If you're invested in taking your relationship with McNally further, I think we'll be able to cope as long as any disagreements not related to work stay out of the work place. But the first sign of either of you breaking that; then we'll have to review. However, this is all hypothetical until I see you both sitting there after your vacation explaining to me what you want to do."

Sam smiled; even Frank was giving them his blessing in a round about kind of way, "Thanks, Frank."

"You're welcome. Now go enjoy your vacation and make nice with McNally."

Sam stood, "I'll give it my best shot."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

><p>Sam drove along Main Street looking for the Inn on Ringwood Drive, eventually he found it; he pulled up into the car park and pulled his truck into a slot. He glanced at his watch, ten o'clock it was far too late to go and make an unannounced call on an elderly lady and her guest; he would just have to make do with visiting in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a lovely spring morning and Andy wanted to enjoy some of the sun's warmth, so Aunt Em had suggested that her garden might need weeding, so here she was kneeling down with her hands in the mud hopefully pulling out the weeds and leaving the flowers behind. Although her experience of weeding was limited and some of the small plants she had pulled out were rather pretty, she hoped Aunt Em wouldn't be too devastated if she had removed some of her tender little flowers by mistake. She was lost in the job at hand and in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the vehicle pull up and someone walk up the sidewalk towards her.<p>

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but stand and stare, it wasn't an image he had ever imagined, Andy on her knees hunched over pulling out weeds from the beautiful flowers that adorned her Aunt's garden. If he let himself dream he could see her tending their garden one day, only if we manage to work out our relationship, he thought. After a few moments he spoke hoping that his choice of words would be a good start, "Well, McNally, what did those poor little fellows ever do to you? Yanking them from the warm soil and throwing them on the grass." He asked as he stood behind her.<p>

She was dreaming, she must be, because she could have sworn Sam Swarek had just spoken to her about pulling poor defenceless weeds from the soil. She shook her head, Andy you've got it bad if you can hear him when you know he's miles away in Toronto.

Sam saw her shake her head but she didn't respond to him, he really was in the dog house if she wasn't even acknowledging his presence with an outburst or a retort to his statement. He walked towards her, leaning forward and gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "McNally?" he asked quietly.

She jumped as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, fear and panic rushing through her body until she heard her name, suddenly the fear disappeared and relief washed through her. "Sam?" she asked turning to look over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile as she saw his face.

"Well who else do you think it would be?" he asked enjoying the smile he put on her face.

"Well as I'm actually hiding from everyone I know, I guess I'm kind of surprised to see you here."

"I'm a police officer McNally, I'm actually quite good at finding people who don't want to be found, it's part of the job description."

"How did you find me?" a look of understanding and realisation washing across her face, "You spoke to Dad?"

Sam nodded, "It turns out Tommy was very helpful to my investigation."

She felt sick, what had Sam and Tommy talked about? How much did he understand? Why was he here?

"McNally, stop asking yourself questions, you're going to give yourself an aneurysm. I came here to talk to you; we didn't exactly finish our last shift on speaking terms, did we?"

"Talk? Talk about what?" she asked nervously.

"About everything."

"That's a pretty big topic."

"Well, we have issues, we need to resolve them and I think talking is a good starting point."

Andy prickled, "You might have issues, I certainly don't have any issues I need to discuss with you!" she stood quickly with every intention of running to the safety of the house.

"Got your running shoes ready?" he asked, recognising the signs. "If you're going to run inside I will follow you. Andy, you can't hide anymore."

She stopped at the sound of her first name, she could count on two hands the number of times he had used it. He only ever used it when he wanted to be really serious about something.

"I need to talk to you," he couldn't believe he was almost begging, but if it meant getting everything sorted he would be prepared to beg this once.

"I don't know if I'm ready," she replied quietly, looking over his shoulder, afraid to meet his gaze.

"There's no rush, we have the rest of your vacation time to talk and sort this mess out."

She changed her gaze so she met his eyes, "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

He smiled, "Not my style to run, I'm more of the chaser. I'm booked in at the Inn and I have every intention of not leaving until you and I understand each other."

She shook her head, he continued to jab gently at her need to run; he really did know her too well. "Understanding each other might take a lot longer than the remainder of my vacation.

"It's a project I'm willing to undertake, even if it takes me the rest of my life to understand you," he smiled reassuringly, hoping that she would understand that he wanted something more permanent.

She processed his words, her stomach churned, was he implying that he wanted to spend the rest of his life understanding her? She didn't know what to say.

He saw the look of panic on her face, he had hoped his words would reassure her; this was going to be tougher than he thought. "McNally, all I'm trying to say is we can work this out at your pace."

She thought for a moment, "As we're working on this at my pace, perhaps you can start by calling me Andy whilst we're here."

He smiled, "That I can do. Now are you going to keep me in the garden all day or are you going to introduce me to your Aunt?" He could see her relax at his words. He was going to have to be very gentle in his approach to catching her, because he didn't want her to run again.

She returned his smile and this time it reached her eyes, "Aunt Em is going to love meeting you, although I have a feeling she's going to share some pretty horrendous Andy stories with you."

He grinned a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Andy stories," he rubbed his hands together, "I can't wait!"

Andy grimaced, "I thought you'd like that." She turned and started walking towards the house, "Let's go and find Aunt Em."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone who has kindly reviewed, it is truly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next part. Take care, Sairs._

* * *

><p>Andy opened the front door and invited Sam in, just as she closed the door, Aunt Emily called from the kitchen, "Andy have you finished weeding already?" As Emily entered the hallway she stopped and smiled; "I guess you must be Sam?"<p>

Sam stepped forward, extending his hand towards Emily, "And you must be Andy's Aunt Emily, Tommy told me all about you."

Her smile broadened as she wiped her hands on the tea towel she had tucked into her apron before accepting Sam's hand. "Well you must have spent a long time with Tommy if he told you all about me, I have rather a lot of history," she winked.

Sam chuckled, "I'm sure he only gave me the potted version, but I'd really like to hear more stories, especially any that involve Andy."

Andy shook her head; they were getting on far too well.

Aunt Em looked at Andy, "He's a real charmer; I can see why you like him."

Andy felt the blush spread up from her neck to her cheeks, her Aunt was definitely going to make her squirm. It could be a long eight days, perhaps she should have stayed in Toronto.

Sam watched Andy's cheeks colour, she had told her Aunt she liked him, well that was progress. He could understand why Andy ran to her Aunt when things got tough, she was warm and welcoming and she reminded him of his grandma.

"So, Sam, would you like a nice cup of tea? You can tell me why you're here, whilst Andy goes and washes up." Emily smiled at Sam and noticed Andy glaring at her; she was going to enjoy the remainder of Andy's vacation.

Sam noticed Andy's glare and winked at her as he followed Emily into the kitchen. He almost chuckled as Andy scowled back at him, before turning and heading off upstairs.

Sam stood by the counter as Emily made a pot of tea; she turned and smiled as she waited for the kettle to boil, "I'm glad you're here, Sam. She's told me a little about what's going on but I am very good at reading between the lines. Andy's a hard nut to crack; she keeps an awful lot hidden under that fiery little exterior. She's built some fantastic defence mechanisms up over the years, which has kept her safe, but unfortunately has kept most people out. You have done something no one else has done," she paused to pour the water into the teapot.

"What's that?" Sam asked, his curiosity piqued.

"You made her run."

His look changed from curiosity to confusion, "Why is running so important?"

"She only runs here when she's frightened of getting hurt. Not physically," she clarified, stirring the tea in the pot. "You, young man," she flashed him a dazzling smile, "Have broken through her defences and made your way into her heart. She is terrified of what she feels for you as the last people she loved so much abandoned her and she's petrified that if she lets herself love you then you might hurt her."

"I would never willingly hurt her," Sam admitted quietly, thinking about what Emily had said.

"I know that you would never willingly hurt her, but she doesn't," Emily held up her hand to stop him interrupting her. "I know it's not rational, but when she's frightened she's not rational. You are going to have to prove to her how you feel and it's probably not going to be easy. She's pretty stubborn, when she wants to be."

Sam chuckled, "I know how stubborn she can be." His face turned serious, "I know it's not going to be easy, but I intend on showing her how much she means to me and…" he met Emily's eyes, "how much I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Emily's smile widened and she pulled Sam into a hug, "I knew when she told me about you that you are one special man. Now anything you need to help you in this little battle; let me know, because I want to be at my great niece's wedding."

Sam blushed, Emily was already several pages ahead of him in the game, but he was pleased that she had given him her blessing. He thought he might need her help along the way if he was going to show Andy just how important she was to him.

Emily released Sam from her hug, "Would you like a cookie with your tea, Andy helped to make these yesterday?"

Sam smiled, "A cookie would be delicious, thank you."

* * *

><p>Andy hovered in the hallway nervously wringing her hands, what were Emily and Sam talking about? Her stomach was churning, she'd hoped she would have the rest of her vacation to sort out how she was going to broach talking to Sam about everything, but he obviously couldn't wait. He'd come to her, she smiled; perhaps he did feel something for her. Or he could just be furious that she upped sticks without telling him her plans or for not apologising to him for her coolness on their last patrol together. She turned away from the kitchen door, but he did look happy when he'd seen her in the garden, he didn't look too cross. She pulled her fingers through her hair, as she turned again she jumped at the sound of his voice, he had been watching her.<p>

"McNally, stop arguing with yourself and come into the kitchen for some tea and cookies," Sam demanded, a smile gracing his lips, she was far too cute when she was arguing with herself.

She stopped and glared at him, "I thought we'd agreed on using Andy."

"Andy, stop over thinking everything and come into the kitchen for some tea and cookies," he repeated.

She huffed as she stalked past him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Andy, Sam and Emily sat around the kitchen table with steaming cups of tea and chocolate chip cookies.<p>

Sam took a bite from one of the cookies, "These are good, Andy. Why have you never brought some home baked goodies on patrol?"

She smiled at the compliment, "I didn't want you to get crumbs in your precious squad car."

Sam grinned, "For these I would have made an exception."

"Just remember that if I should ever make some and bring them to work."

"I will and I look forward to it," he replied before taking another bite of his cookie.

Emily chuckled, "Are you like this most of the time?"

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Forever teasing each other?"

Andy nodded, "Pretty much. I learned pretty quickly with Sam as my Training Officer that I needed to give as good as I got and not take too many things to heart. Not unless they were important about keeping me safe and making me a good police officer."

Sam smiled, "Teasing makes the many hours spent in a squad car pass quicker."

"Although we do actually talk about serious stuff, sometimes," Andy admitted.

"But not always the really important things?" Emily countered.

"We do talk about the important work related things; Sam can be a really good listener when he wants to be. He certainly listened to me about all sorts of things when he was my Training Officer." Andy studied her cup, "I knew I could always talk about things that bothered me at work and sometimes with Luke, although you weren't always as receptive about those conversations."

Sam watched Andy, he could tell she was really trying to be honest with herself and it was probably taking a lot out of her to talk this honestly in front of him. "Well," he started "It's never easy hearing about someone else's relationship, when you're as jealous as hell." She was being honest, so he thought he ought to start.

She looked up from her cup in shock; did she hear that he was jealous of Luke? "Jealous?" she asked quietly.

Sam nodded, holding her gaze, "I tried my best to listen and support without letting on how difficult it was for me to hear about the trials of your relationship. He was stupid; he didn't appreciate how special you are. If he did he wouldn't have let you go."

"But he never really had me, because I could never let myself feel for him. He was kind at first, but I soon realised that I wasn't as important as his job and I was fine with that, because then he didn't put any pressure on me. I didn't have to feel, I knew my place and it was safe, because I knew I could walk away at any time and I wouldn't be hurt. And I did walk away."

Sam was beginning to understand more of how her mind worked, "So all that griping about him in the squad car was more of a show as to what you thought I expected to hear from someone in a relationship rather than the truth?"

"Well he did annoy me and I shared those comments, but I've learned over the years that people expect you to talk about problems in relationships and you knew Luke and you picked up on the problems, so I could hardly ignore them, could I?"

"No but honesty would have been better."

"Honesty involves trusting people with your deep dark emotions and I have a real issue trusting people with my emotions."

"I noticed," Sam stated quietly.

"But I trusted you with something more important than my emotions, my life."

"That's only part of the package, Andy."

"But at the time that's all I could give you."

"What about now?"

"I'm going to try, but I don't think it'll be easy."

"Honesty and trust never are," he reached out and touched her hand, relieved when she didn't pull away. "But you have to know that I want to know everything, Andy. No more secrets about what you are really feeling, because I'm big enough to handle anything you throw my way, even if I might not like it."

She smiled, "I know that. I've certainly caused you to stomp and slam your locker door a few times."

He grinned, "Doesn't my locker know it, and it's had more dents in the past twelve months than it's had in its entire life."

"Well hopefully it will have some respite if we can resolve some of our issues."

Emily chuckled; they were making progress, slowly, "Now, Andy, why don't you show Sam around town whilst, I make a start on dinner. You will be staying for dinner, won't you Sam?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to thank dcj, No., Jimi18, sloancharity, Kal22056, SMchick, Tanyaleefr, FlashpointAddict, Chocolate2010, Mamaverd, Stewart14 and deathwinged for their reviews. Thanks for the support! :) Hope you enjoy the next chapter, Sairs_

* * *

><p>Andy led Sam down the Main Street, pointing out the sights, she felt relaxed, bouncing and sharing memories of good times spent with her Aunt.<p>

Sam watched her, her eyes sparkled and she was enthusiastic about sharing her happy memories of Stouffville. He wished this was the Andy he could see all of the time, she was unguarded, happy and being honest, it was another facet to her that enthralled him.

They bought ice-creams from a vendor on the edge of the park and sat on a park bench eating them in comfortable silence.

He noticed Andy was watching the children playing on the jungle gym in the park, as he watched her he remembered the afternoon of their final patrol before she left. "Andy?"

She glanced away from the children and looked at him, "What?"

"The afternoon before you went on vacation, what upset you so much?"

She thought back to that afternoon, the image of the child and her mother coming into her mind. She didn't want to tell him, but then she thought about what she had promised. She took a deep breath before she began, "She reminded me of my Mom; before she left she blamed me for everything that was going wrong. If I finished the last of the milk on my cereal before school or if I was two minutes late in from school I was in trouble. Even the things out of my control were my fault according to her. The kitchen tap sprung a leak and I happened to be in the house with her at the time, so I got the blame. It wasn't a happy time. She was having trouble with her relationship with Dad and he wasn't there for her to take it out on him, so she took it out on me."

He slid his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her into his side, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked gently resting her head on his shoulder.

"That no one realised what was going on and that there was no one there for you."

"It was a long time ago. Looking back I can understand why she took it out on me, I was the easy target. Dad was drunk. But seeing that mother brought it all back, I wanted to do something for that child, it wasn't her fault she got lost; it was her Mom's for not keeping an eye on her."

"But we couldn't."

"And I was cross that you spelt it out to me. So unfortunately you were in the firing line for the rest of the afternoon and I stewed about it."

"Why did you ask for a vacation?"

"Because after I broke up with Luke we spent more time together and I realised that what you thought of me mattered so much more than it did when you were my T.O. When you were my T.O. I was so worried about being a good cop that I didn't worry about your opinion on other stuff too much. After I graduated though, I realised that your opinion about everything mattered so much more and that scared me. If I disappointed you I felt awful, if I made you angry about something I felt worse. Somehow you mattered more to me than anyone else I knew and that terrified me. I was scared that if I showed you I wanted more than friendship and I screwed it up you would leave me. The last people I loved like that were my parents and look what they did to me? So I tried to push you away by not giving our friendship a chance. Because if we only had a working relationship I was hoping that my feelings for you would diminish and I wouldn't be scared anymore."

"Oh, Andy," he whispered into her hair. "And for the last few months I've not been the easiest person to work with, because I've let my emotions get tangled up in our working partnership. I've already admitted how jealous I was when you were with Luke, but after you broke it off, I didn't want to rush you into anything. I thought you would let me know when you were ready, if you wanted to pursue something out of work. I definitely was more tetchy with you than I needed to be, but I was frustrated too, 'cause I let you get too close and that scared me."

She pulled her head from his shoulder and turned it so that she could see his face, "You're scared?"

He smiled and met her gaze, "Andy you don't know how scared I've been."

"Why?"

"Do you realise you attract danger like a magnet?" He smiled as he heard her chuckle, "I'm surprised I don't have more grey hairs, because you manage to get yourself into no end of situations that most cops try their best to avoid. When I'm not with you on patrol and you're partnered with someone else, I spend my time worrying that you're going to get yourself into something and I'm not going to be there to watch your back. I knew it was more than a T.O or partner should feel and that scared me, because you and your beautiful hard head and emotional insecurities crept into here." He pointed to his heart, "And I didn't know what to do, because if you pushed me away then I was done too."

"We're both as bad as each other," she said returning her head to his shoulder.

"But we're going to work this out, right?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For chasing me."

"Good job I've got a good pair of running shoes."

She giggled, "But are they as good as mine?"

"I hope so, because I have every intention of catching you and never letting you go."

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam entered Emily's house and were met with a delicious aroma, "Sam, Andy? Is that you?" Emily called from the kitchen.<p>

"Yes, Aunt Em it's us and something smells delicious," Andy called back as she closed the door behind her.

Her Aunt walked out of the kitchen and picked up her jacket from the coat hook.

"Are you going somewhere, Aunt Em?" Andy asked.

Emily smiled, "My friend Anna fell over today and hurt her leg, I'm going to make her some dinner and keep her company this evening. I'll be back later. I've made roast chicken with all the trimmings and there's trifle in the fridge." She paused and nodded towards the dining room, "Why don't you eat in there tonight?" As she got to Andy she kissed her on the cheek, "Have a lovely evening both of you." She winked at Sam as she passed him.

Sam returned Emily's smile, he wasn't sure if she had orchestrated a dinner for two for him and Andy, but he certainly wasn't going to turn down what smelt like a delicious dinner and good company, "I hope you're friend's feeling better soon, if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"See, Andy, he keeps proving that he's a good man. If there's anything you can do I'll let you know. But for now you can enjoy dinner and have a lovely evening that will make this old lady happy."

Andy shook her head and smiled at her Aunt, "Thanks for dinner, Aunt Em. See you later."

Emily waved over her shoulder before closing the door.

Sam chuckled, "I think you're Aunt's been planning this all afternoon."

Andy rolled her eyes, "I can't wait to see what she's done in the dining room."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Guess you're right," Andy replied opening the dining room doors, "Oh!" Andy exclaimed as she took in the dining room table, her Aunt's best candelabras adorning the middle of the table, the main lights switched off so that the room was illuminated by the six tall candles, their lights causing shadows to flicker gently over the walls. She could feel Sam standing behind her, "She's gone to a lot of trouble."

Sam leant forward and quietly spoke into her ear, "It just shows how much she loves you, Andy. She wants you to be happy."

Andy couldn't help the tear that escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek, "I know and this once I might forgive her meddling." Before she could wipe away the errant tear, Sam's fingers gently brushed it from her cheek.

"No more crying, Andy. Your Aunt wants you to be happy. I want you to be happy. I'm pretty sure you want to be happy," he paused, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "Now how about we go and serve dinner so we can enjoy your Aunt's hard work?"

She nodded, allowing him to steer her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't believe that she was sitting opposite Sam in her Aunt's dining room bathed in candlelight. She couldn't help but watch him; in her wildest dreams she had never thought that she would be lucky enough to have a romantic dinner with Sam. Yes they'd eaten hundreds of times together on patrol, but they had always been in uniform and it had always been casual. This was like a date, a real date. His voice broke her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Andy, Emily would be devastated if all you do with her fabulous roast is push it round the plate. Stop thinking and start eating."

She met his gaze, "Sorry, just didn't think I'd ever be sharing a candlelight dinner with you."

He smiled, "I didn't think I stood much chance either. But other than the fact that you look petrified, I was enjoying it."

She bowed her head sheepishly, "It's not that I'm not enjoying spending time with you like this, I've never ever shared a dinner like this with anyone."

"Me neither, I've been to restaurants on dates, but I've never been in a serious relationship where I've gotten to the point of a romantic candlelight dinner for two," he reached forward and gently placed his hand over Andy's, "But it is something I could get used to."

His hand over hers sent a warm tingly sensation through her hand and up her arm, "I could too. But I have to warn you my cooking is not like Aunt Em's."

He chuckled, "Neither's mine, but I'm sure we could come up with something?"

"Are you inviting me to a candle light dinner when we get home?" she asked quietly.

"Hopefully more than one, Andy," he studied her face, relieved when a huge smile broke out across her lips and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she missed the warmth of his hand as he removed it to carry on eating his dinner. She took his advice and began to eat her food, finally relaxing in his company.

The dishes were washed and Andy was placing the last of the leftovers in the fridge, when she felt Sam enter the room. It was something that had surprised her when she first noticed it. It had developed at work when she had been Sam's rookie, after a while she noticed that she could almost sense his arrival, or when he was looking at her. At first she had put it down to a very good working relationship, but as time passed she realised it meant more than that. She turned from the fridge and smiled before walking over to him and grasping his hand, gently pulling him out of the kitchen. When they entered the hallway she let go of his hand; picking up their coats, handing Sam his.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he followed her lead and popped on his coat.

"Somewhere I used to spend time when I came to stay with Emily," she replied as she went out into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_Once again thank you for all the reviews, it really is reassuring and greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this part. Sairs._

* * *

><p>Andy led Sam down her Aunt's winding garden path to the bottom, where underneath a large tree was a garden swing. She sat down and waited for Sam to sit next to her. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Andy spoke, "I used to sit here at night the first time I ran away. At first I would sit here and think about how everything in my life had changed and how I hated how my life was turning out. After a while though, I realised that my life was what I was going to make it and it was up to me to be strong and to survive. If my parents weren't prepared to love me and give me everything I needed then I was going to be self sufficient. I was doing pretty well too," she glanced at him, noticing that he was watching her intently. "I made a promise when I was fourteen and didn't know any better and it was a promise I managed to keep for twelve years. I promised myself I wouldn't ever let anyone love me, or love someone else, because as soon as you do they have a power over you that can shatter you and I did everything I knew how to avoid it."<p>

"What changed?" he asked quietly.

"I met you," she giggled, "Or should I say I arrested you?"

He chuckled, "I guess that's not a story most people get to retell about their first meeting."

She shook her head, "No, but it made the start of our relationship very interesting. I thought you would hate me after blowing your investigation. I nearly died when Boyko announced that you were going to be my T.O."

"It wasn't one of my most cherished moments, either."

"But it worked out for the best. You are a fantastic T.O.; you let me know when I'd been stupid or made a rookie mistake, but you also praised me when I got it right. Not that I did that very often at first! But you cared to make sure I understood how to grow and how to do the job right. How to be a police officer that cares about those we meet on the worst day of their lives and who understands that trampling over people is not how to uphold the law."

"Andy, you always treated people with respect. For someone who finds letting people in difficult, you have always demonstrated how compassionate and caring you are to others. On Marie's worst day you were there for her, you even managed to get her plumbing fixed." He winked at her, "You cared about Emily, too. I didn't have to work too hard at moulding you, because you had everything inside, you just needed to feel confident enough in your own capabilities. Although, I did have to work hard at reigning in your enthusiasm for finding danger, my truck is still recovering from the drive by shooting," He nudged her gently with his shoulder, " But I think we've got a balance now though."

She smiled, "I think we've got a balance too."

"How about making a new promise to yourself tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is a new start for both of us. How about you make a promise like you did the first time you ran away. But this time make it so that you will let someone love you and let yourself love someone else."

"I don't need to make that promise."

"You don't ?" he asked his face clouding with curiosity.

"No," she smiled, "Because I already have found someone to love and I'm pretty sure he loves me too. But I will make a different promise."

He smiled as he gently pulled her into his side, "What's that?"

"Not to run away from you again."

"Now that's a promise I hope you'll keep, 'cause I'm not getting any younger."

She grinned and playfully patted him on his chest, "I hope I'm not wearing you out, old man!"

"Oh I have plenty of energy left for you, Andy. I just don't want to waste it on chasing you. There are other things we can use our energy for," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sam!"

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head as they swung gently on the swing admiring the stars glistening in the clear night sky.

* * *

><p>He felt Andy shiver, "I think it's time we go back inside, it's getting cold."<p>

She nodded and reluctantly stood, realising for the first time in a very long time she had felt really comfortable in someone else's company. She turned holding out her hand to him, which he took, she didn't let go and held his hand all the way back into the warmth of her Aunt's house.

When they got to the door, Sam stopped, "I'm going to go now," he noticed her pout. "I think you need time to reflect on everything we've said today and I know I need to go home and think about how we're going to spend tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't know if I can fit you into my busy vacation schedule!" she teased, her fingers playing with the hem of his jacket.

"Well I could just go in and speak to Emily to see what you've got on, I'm sure she'll help you reschedule," he teased back.

She smiled, "There's no need for that. How about you come over and I'll make you breakfast?"

"There I was thinking you didn't know how to woo anyone," he started, noticing the brief look of confusion crossing her face, "Isn't it a well known fact that a way to any man's heart is through his stomach?"

"I thought I was already in there," she lifted one hand from his jacket and brushed it across his chest where his heart would be.

"You are, but it doesn't hurt making sure you stay there with a cooked breakfast," he replied, relishing the warmth of her hand on his chest.

"You haven't tasted it yet."

"I'm sure it will be great, now what time will breakfast be served?"

"Around nine?"

"Great, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

"I'm not sure they're going to be sweet, but I'm sure I'll enjoy them," she winked at the change in his expression as he caught on to the meaning of her words.

"Andy McNally, you are going to be the death of me," his voice huskier than he intended as he tried to stop his mind wandering to the possible contents of her dreams.

"Not for a very long time I hope," she replied quietly.

"I don't intend on leaving you for a very long time either. Now scoot inside before you freeze that cute butt of yours."

She smiled, "Night, Sam. Drive carefully."

"I will. Goodnight, Andy," he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Before she had time to realise what had happened he turned and headed towards his truck.

"Wow!" Andy said into the night as her mind tried to catch up with the myriad of feelings Sam's kiss had just unleashed.

* * *

><p>Andy hung her coat on the hook and walked into the living room, where she could hear voices on the T.V. She found her Aunt in her armchair watching a documentary about polar bears. Emily turned to look at her, "Thank you for tidying up the kitchen and the dining room."<p>

Andy sat on the sofa opposite her Aunt, "It was the least we could do after you cooked us such a lovely dinner."

"You're more than welcome, Sweetheart."

"How is Anna?"

"She's got a sprained ankle; she'll be up and about again in a few days. I've promised I'll pop in and make sure everything is okay."

"She's lucky to have a good friend like you."

"Now lets stop talking about my friend, I want to hear about your day with Sam. He is coming back tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"He's coming by for breakfast at nine."

"And you're cooking I gather?"

"Yes. Hopefully I won't scare him away with my cooking skills."

"Andy," Emily shook her head, "It would take more than a burnt piece of bacon to scare Sam away. He chased you this far."

Andy nodded, "That he did."

"Now tell me about your afternoon and dinner."

Andy made herself comfortable on the sofa and began tell Emily about the wonderful day she had spent with Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again for all of your kind reviews and feedback I do appreciate them. I dedicate today's installment to William and Catherine, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. I've enjoyed watching the Royal Wedding as I've written today. _

_I hope you enjoy today's installment and have a fab day wherever you are. Sairs._

* * *

><p>Andy wiped her hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand as she turned the bacon over in the pan.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Emily asked from the kitchen table.

Andy shook her head, "No I am going to prove to you and Sam that I can do this."

Emily chuckled, "I have every faith in you. Although you didn't need to make it this complicated."

Andy glanced over her shoulder at her aunt, a frown on her face, "You should know me by now that I have high standards."

"What did Sam say to encourage this flourish of gastronomy?" Emily gestured to the range of pots and pans that now adorned her kitchen.

Andy felt her cheeks redden as she said quietly, "He might have said something about food and men's hearts."

"Oh Andy!" Emily walked over to her niece and hugged her, "Just because he said that doesn't mean you had to cook every breakfast dish known to the human race."

Andy grinned sheepishly, "I know. But the more I thought about what I was going to cook last night, the more ideas I had. It sort of snowballed into a breakfast banquet."

"It certainly has, Sweetheart. I think we'll be eating leftovers for days!" She kissed Andy's forehead. "I'm sure you'll wow him with this. Now I'll make myself scarce before he comes over."

Andy turned to look at Emily, "Oh no. You're not going anywhere. You ran away last evening and I am certainly not chasing you out of your house this morning." Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Andy raised her hand. "You are very special to me and I want you to get to know Sam too. I value your judgement and your input, although your meddling I could do without!"

Emily chuckled, "I couldn't resist. I just want you to be happy and after meeting Sam I am pretty sure he'll make you happy," she paused glancing once more at the chaos in her normally ordered kitchen. "And after all of the work you've put into this breakfast, I'm pretty sure you will make him happy too."

"I hope so."

"Just don't allow the uncertainty and nervousness I know you still feel win and don't let your brain overwork. Listen to your heart for once, it will guide you."

"I'm trying to, Aunt Em."

"I know you are. Now hadn't you better take out the bacon before it turns into charcoal?"

Andy turned back to her pan, just in time to rescue her bacon."

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door and waited, after a few moments the door opened and Emily smiled, "Morning, Sam. I hope you're hungry, Andy's cooking up a storm."<p>

"Morning, Emily and I am hungry," a look of concern crossing his face, "She hasn't gone to, too much trouble has she?"

Emily laughed, "I'm not sure my kitchen will ever be the same again." She patted Sam's arm at his look of confusion. "Don't worry, it's not that bad. Now why don't we go and chat whilst Andy finishes off."

"Doesn't she want any help?" Sam asked, nervously glancing towards the kitchen, wondering what Andy could possibly be up to.

"No. I've been banished to the kitchen table and now you're here we can hide in the living room until we are called," she winked.

Sam noticed the sparkle in Emily's eyes as she spoke, she was really enjoying herself. "Well if you're sure Andy won't mind."

"No I'm sure she won't mind," Emily took Sam's arm and guided him into the living room, "Now if I could just remember where that photograph album is."

* * *

><p>Andy stepped back from the dining table and smiled, she was finally finished; there were several dishes and plates filled with pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, hash browns, tomatoes and mushrooms. She just hoped Sam and Emily enjoyed their breakfast, as she was pretty certain this breakfast was a one time deal. She had decided that she was never going to change career to become a chef, it was far too stressful and hot.<p>

She could hear their voices from the living room and her stomach churned at what they could be talking about, knowing her luck, Emily would have her baby photos out and she could imagine some of the stories that she could be telling him. She hurried across the hallway and into the living room, she stopped suddenly at the sight of Sam pouring over a huge photograph album, "You didn't, Emily!" Andy exclaimed.

Emily glanced up from the album and looked at Andy; she noticed how flustered she looked, "Well I wanted Sam to know more about you."

"But baby photographs?"

"Well I had to start somewhere and I thought, why not start at the beginning?"

Sam chuckled, "You were a cute baby."

Andy couldn't help but glare at him, "Remind me to ask Sarah for a look through your childhood photograph album."

Sam smiled, "I'm sure she'll happily comply. She loves to remind me of our childhood escapades so she'll love a new audience."

Andy huffed, that wasn't the response she was hoping for, taking some of the wind out of her sails.

"Andy, after breakfast you could always share the album with Sam?" Emily offered.

Sam smiled, "I'd like that."

Andy rolled her eyes, "We'll see. Now breakfast is getting cold." She turned and returned to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the dining room and stopped, "Andy…" he didn't quite know what to say, because he didn't want to upset her. She turned to look at him and briefly he saw a look of concern cross her face, "Wow!" he uttered as he looked at the spread Andy had prepared on for breakfast.<p>

She smiled, "Well I wasn't sure quite what you'd want for breakfast, so I made a little of everything."

"Thank you," he smiled, "Perhaps we shouldn't let it get cold?"

"Oh, no," Emily replied, "Andy's hard work should not get cold."

They sat down, "Who's for pancakes?" Andy asked.

Breakfast finished, Sam stood, "That was delicious, Andy. Don't think I'm going to need to eat for the rest of the day! It's a good job we're not on patrol today, 'cause I don't think I'd be able to run after any perps."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Good job you're on vacation, then."

"Yep. Now, you and Emily relax, I'm going to wash up."

Andy shook her head, "No you don't; I made the mess!"

"And I ate the breakfast. No arguing," he gave her his best don't argue with me look.

She acquiesced, "Okay. Thanks."

She watched as Sam took the empty plates and bowls into the kitchen. She felt Emily nudge her and she turned to look at her, "He's a keeper," Emily whispered conspiratorially.

* * *

><p>Everything washed and dried, Sam left the kitchen to find Andy in the living room, "Where's Emily?" he asked as he walked towards the sofa and sat down next to her.<p>

Andy smiled as he sat next to her, "She's gone to see her friend."

"How is she?"

"Sprained ankle, it'll be okay in a few days, especially with Aunt Em's help.

"Thank you again for breakfast it was more than I expected."

She chuckled, "It was more than I expected but I got carried away."

He shook his head, "It wouldn't be like you if you didn't, that's one of your endearing qualities."

She raised her eyebrows, "I have endearing qualities?"

He nodded, "One or two. You also have frustrating qualities."

She smiled, "But it would be boring if I didn't?"

"Boring is certainly not one word I'd use to describe you."

"Guess not. I've certainly made your life interesting since I arrested you."

He chuckled, "Yep. I might not have appreciated it at the time but I think it was worth losing the eight months of hard work, for personal reasons."

"Really?"

"Well if you hadn't arrested me, my cover wouldn't have been blown. I would never have been your T.O. and we wouldn't be sitting here."

"True. So I really am forgiven?"

"You were forgiven the moment you stepped up to help save Emily from Anton," he replied leaning forward, picking up the photograph album. "Now, there are some interesting photographs in this album. Tell me about them?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No, not when it comes to you. Anyway you can always seek revenge from Sarah."

"I intend too," she replied as she took the album from his hands and opened it.

Andy pointed to a photograph, she was dressed in a fairy costume, her hair piled on her head, "That was taken after my debut in the school Christmas play. I was the sugar plum fairy."

"You made a beautiful fairy," he smiled as he looked at the pretty six year old beaming for the camera. "Did you enjoy the play?"

"I don't remember much about it, but apparently I had a lovely time, but Jenny didn't."

"Jenny?"

"She was a girl in my class, apparently as I entered the stage with a flurry of my fairy wings, I bumped into her and she made an unscheduled exit off the front of the stage. Fortunately our teacher Mrs. Smith dived and caught her."

Sam chuckled, "You haven't lost that talent then."

"What?"

"Making an entrance!" he winked, "Every morning the shift waits for your entrance to parade, 'cause it's very rare that you're early."

She felt her cheeks redden, "I'm working on it!"

"Well don't get too good at turning up early, 'cause you wear flustered really well."

"Sam!" she gently batted his arm with her hand.

He grinned, "Well it always starts my morning well."

She shook her head, "You realise now the next time I just scrape my arrival I'm going to be thinking of your comment and I'm going to be even more flustered!"

"I look forward to it!"

Needing to change the subject she turned the page revealing another moment from her childhood. Looking intently at the photograph she felt the humour and joy she'd felt begin to slip away as the memories flooded back. There was a reason she didn't look at her childhood photographs, sometimes they were too painful to remember.

Sam noticed the change in her mood as she looked at the picture, he gently reached over to take her hand, "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"This was the last Christmas we were all happy," she traced over the people in the photograph, sitting in Emily's living room. Andy was sitting with a doll on her lap, smiling at the camera.

"What happened?"

"Uncle Jack died shortly after that Christmas. Then Mom and Dad's relationship started to fall apart. That was the last time I remember being with my family and being happy. I was ten."

He released her hand and placed his arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her into his side. "I'm sorry I made you look at these, I've upset you."

"No, I'm not upset. I haven't looked at these photographs in a long time; I try not to remember the sad times. I got through it, I might wobble occasionally, but what happened after that photograph made me who I am. Now I am beginning to appreciate that I might not be as emotionally damaged by my history as I thought," she smiled shyly at Sam.

"I don't think you're emotionally damaged at all. You have a big heart, Andy, you care without question, but you have learned how to protect yourself from getting hurt, which I understand. Now you've just got to trust your heart to someone else."

"I might be able to do that, if the person I trust it to promises to try his best not to break it."

"You already trust me with your life on a regular basis; will you trust me with your heart?" He raised his hand, cupping her cheek and gently turned her face so that he could look into her eyes, he watched her carefully as she contemplated her reply.

She relished the warmth of his hand on her cheek, his eyes were filled with a cacophony of emotions that made her heart beat faster in her chest and her stomach suddenly felt that it was filled with dancing butterflies. She felt the corners of her lips turn into a smile as she answered, "I don't think I have a choice. You've had my heart for a while."

Sam smiled, he gently moved his hand lifting her chin slightly, "I promise to never intentionally break your heart, Andy," he stated before closing the distance between them; sealing his promise with a tender kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again thank you for all of your reviews, they help me smile and write. I am trying to move a little quicker through their vacation, otherwise I'm not sure when this will end! So this chapter has jumped to the second week of their vacation time. I hope you enjoy and have a fabulous weekend. Hopefully I'll have the next part up tomorrow._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't believe where the days were going, she was enjoying spending time with Sam and already it was the last Sunday of their vacation. In a few days they would be returning to Toronto and work, which was bound to be very interesting. They had spent most of the last week exploring Stouffville and talking and finally the fear she felt about letting herself feel for Sam was beginning to dissipate, slowly being replaced with the warmth and security she hadn't felt since she was a child.<p>

She glanced at her watch, Sam would be here soon. He had the day planned, but he wouldn't tell her what they were doing. All he had told her was to dress casually and be ready for 9am.

Emily came out of the kitchen with a picnic hamper, "There you are, Andy."

Andy turned to look at her Aunt; she held a huge picnic basket in her hand, before she could ask what she was up to, Emily spoke, "Sam asked me if I would pack a picnic lunch for you. So here it is," she smiled.

"The plot thickens," Andy paused, "Why didn't he ask me to prepare a picnic?"

Emily shook her head at the sulky tone that had infiltrated Andy's voice, "Probably because he wanted you to enjoy the day without having to prepare anything but yourself. I call it very romantic." Emily winked, "He asked me last night if I would mind. Of course I said no, as if I was going to stand in the way of true love."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Aunt Emily!"

"I know, Sweetheart, you aren't a romantic. But I am and your Sam seems to be under that gruff exterior he likes everyone to see. I don't think even he realised how romantic he could be until you did your running act."

Andy shook her head, "I have a lot to answer for."

"Only if you mess this up," Emily patted her on the shoulder, "Because if you let him go, Andy you are going to regret it, as will I."

Andy smiled, "I have no intentions of messing this up. I can't guarantee it will run smoothly, as our relationship in the past has often been tumultuous."

Emily giggled, "But that's part of the fun. Life will never be dull and making up can be fun!"

"Aunt Em!" Andy exclaimed in shock at the innuendo her aunt made.

A knock at the door saved Andy from examining the situation any further; she turned and opened it, pleased to see Sam standing there a small smile on his face. "Morning," she said quietly.

"Morning, Andy," he replied before leaning forward and kissing her lightly.

She smiled, "I could get used to starting the day like that."

"Me too."

Emily's voice from inside the house jolted them from their moment on the doorstep, "Sorry to disturb you, but don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sam grinned as Andy blushed, "Thanks Emily, we do."

"Don't forget the picnic basket, Andy," Emily instructed, holding out the basket to her niece. "Now have a lovely day and don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Andy shook her head, "There are common decency laws!"

Emily winked, "Only if you get caught."

Andy grabbed Sam's hand as she called, "Bye Aunt Em, see you later."

Sam followed Andy down the path, "Why are you hurrying us out?"

She glanced at him, "Because Aunt Em has been teasing all morning and for someone her age she has managed to make me blush too many times today."

Sam chuckled, "Good for Em!"

"You're not supposed to take her side!" Andy huffed.

"I'm not; I just think she's got character, a lot like her niece. If you've got half as much of her spunk at eighty I'll be a very happy old man!"

She stopped and looked at him, taking in the look on his face, "You see us together in our eighties?"

"If I have my way, I do. I will have stopped you running, and we'll have been really happy and enjoying retirement together."

She thought about it for a moment and a smile lit up her face, "I'd like that too."

Sam grinned, "Well we've got a lot of life to live in the meantime and if we don't hurry we're going to be late." He gently took her hand and pulled her towards his truck, taking the picnic basket out of her other hand.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" she asked as they drove along Main Street.<p>

"All will be revealed," Sam replied as he turned off Main Street into a parking lot, finding an empty space and parking the truck. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the truck, going around and opening Andy's door before she had a chance to. He took the picnic basket and set it down on the ground.

"The train station?" Andy asked as she looked over the parking lot.

Sam nodded, "Yep. We're going to catch a train."

"Oh."

"Don't like trains, Andy?"

"Depends where they're going?"

"You'll like this one, promise."

"Okay, then lets go on our train adventure."

* * *

><p>"The steam train!" Andy smiled, "Well that's different."<p>

"I thought we'd live a little and try something new and apparently Mrs. Green at the hotel; highly recommends the round trip to Uxbridge."

"Well let's see if Mrs. Green's recommendation is right," she replied as she climbed into the carriage to find their seats.

* * *

><p>Settled into their seats their journey began as the glorious Ontario countryside swept past the windows on their way to Uxbridge.<p>

Sam enjoyed the train ride, watching how animated Andy got as she pointed out things she spotted through the window. He didn't think he would ever tire of viewing the world through her eyes. She always tried to find the good in everyone and everything. But when she did discover the bad in people and uncovered horrible situations in life she somehow took it as a personal defeat on her part.

Her hand grasping his brought him out of his reverie as she pointed to the outlines of the buildings of the town of, "Look, Sam it's Uxbridge!"

Sam smiled, gently tightening his grasp on her hand, "So it is."

The train slowed down as it approached Uxbridge station and Andy turned to look at Sam, "Thank you. I didn't expect to enjoy a train ride so much."

"Neither did I and just think we get to enjoy it again on the return journey."

"Yes. Although I don't think it would have been the same if you hadn't been here to share it with me."

"Me too. Now how about we go and explore Uxbridge and find somewhere to eat the picnic Emily has packed for us."

* * *

><p>Uxbridge was a pretty town, that they enjoyed exploring. They spent most of their time walking hand in hand; they stopped occasionally to look in shop windows. After a little while they found Elgin Park and decided it would make a good place to eat their picnic.<p>

They wandered through the lush parkland before reaching the edge of the lake; Andy smiled at the beautiful view and turned to Sam. "Can we stop here for lunch?"

Sam nodded and put the picnic basket down and opened it, taking out a large checked blanket, opening it and laying it on the grass. Andy knelt down on the blanket beside Sam and helped unpack the containers of food Emily had packed for them.

"Emily certainly packs a good picnic," Sam commented as he took in the array of sandwiches and snacks.

"I don't think she wanted us to go hungry on our adventure."

"I don't think there's much chance of that," he replied taking a sandwich from one of the containers.

They ate in comfortable silence, when they were finished they packed the remains of their lunch away.

Andy stretched her legs out in front of her, she noticed Sam change position, laying down on his back and resting his head in her lap, looking up at her with his intense brown eyes.

She smiled down at him, meeting his gaze with her own, "Making yourself comfortable, huh?"

He grinned, "Couldn't resist, the view from down here is pretty good."

"I guess I should take the compliment, because they are very rare from you," she teased gently.

"I only give them when they're deserved," he replied smiling.

Her hand began to play with his hair and she smiled as he closed his eyes, "Don't fall asleep, Sam. We don't want to miss the train back."

"I was just enjoying the moment, Andy. We are going to have to make sure we do this when we get home."

"What?"

"Spend time like this together."

"Well if you can stand more time with me out of work, as I do have this way of pushing your buttons sometimes."

He opened his eyes, and reached out to cup her cheek with his hand, "Andy, if you hadn't pushed my buttons I wouldn't be here. We are going to have to work out what we're going to do when we get back to work. But we still have days off and I want to spend them with you. I've never had this," he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "with anyone and I'm finding my way just like you are. But if we keep talking," he grinned, "and arguing, I'm sure we'll get there."

"I hope so, because I am going to miss this when we go home. I've loved spending this time with you without the added complications of work, and you're even bringing me around to the idea of romance."

His smile widened, "You Miss. McNally, turning into a romantic, never!"

"I wouldn't go that far," She returned his smile, "but I have been enjoying this more than I thought I would. I've never had someone take the time to make sure I'm happy, well apart from Aunt Em. But you do, you make me happy, Sam." She leaned forward and gently kissed him after a few moments allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Reluctantly she broke the kiss, pulling back a little, "Wow!"

Sam brushed his fingers through her hair, "I think that's a pretty good adjective, Andy. We can definitely work on that when we get home too."

She gently tapped him on his shoulder, "Sam!"

"You can't blame a guy for wanting to spend more time with his incredibly hot girlfriend, developing their relationship, can you?"

She blushed, "You like making me blush, don't you?"

"That's another thing that looks very good on you, especially when I'm the cause."

"You're incorrigible," She grinned, leaning forward and placing another quick kiss on his lips."

"Only with you, Andy," he replied when she released his lips. He watched her face cloud as she started to think.

"What are you thinking about?"

"When we do get home and go back to work, Frank's not going to let us ride together, is he?"

"I'm not sure, Andy. He said he'd cross that bridge when we returned and were sat in his office telling him we were in a relationship."

"You talked to him about us before you came?"

"I had to ask him for vacation time and he wanted to know why I needed it, well he actually had a very good idea why I needed it. I think he was relieved when I explained everything to him, I was too, because I finally admitted that I needed more than what we had at work.

Andy, I want everything with you, but if I can't ride with you at work, then I will have to get used to trusting someone else with your safety. But the people we work with will make sure they have your back."

She giggled, "Otherwise they will face the wrath of Sam Swarek."

He smiled, "Something like that. Dov has already borne the brunt of a frustrated Swarek, when he realised his partner had fled. Dov had three very uncomfortable days; I am going to be buying him drinks for a while."

"Poor, Dov."

Sam grimaced, "Apparently he wasn't the only one to complain about my mood; Frank said everyone on our shift had visited his office begging him to do something to bring you back so my mood would improve."

"Oh, Sam. So I guess everyone knows how you feel then?"

"Guess I'm not so good at hiding my feelings from everyone else, just you."

"Well we're both good at hiding from each other, but I think we are improving. We just can't let us hide when we get home."

"I have no intention of hiding from you again."

"So do you think Frank will support us?"

"He didn't say he wouldn't. He basically said as long as we keep it professional at work, then he's fine with it, but as soon as we overstep that boundary he will have to reconsider. As he put it, when we're fine the whole division is fine, when we're at odds with each other, everyone suffers. He wants what's best for everyone."

Andy hung her head, "We really have been that obvious."

He nodded, "Yes. But we've got a few more days to work out how we're going to deal with work. I would like to continue to be your partner, but we've got to be realistic, if you get yourself into one of your situations, I might not be able to think clearly enough to do the right thing. Then either you're going to get hurt, or some innocent bystander is. I don't know whether I want to risk that, because the guilt attached to that could ruin this."

"I know, but I love being your partner," she admitted, fiddling with the collar of his tee shirt.

"I love being yours, but if this works out we get something better."

"We do?"

"Yes we get to be partners in everything else."

"And that's the scary part."

"Terrifying," he agreed.

"But also rather exciting," she admitted.

"With you, Andy I think it's going to be more than exciting, it's going to be one hell of an adventure."

She giggled, "Well I can't wait."

"Does that mean you're not running any more?"

"Well I might be running, but not away from you…" she closed the distance again between them, "I have every intention of running with you, wherever you go, Sam Swarek." She let her lips meet his in a kiss that promised everything they wanted the other to know.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews, I'm having a ball writing this. I'd forgotten how much fun writing can be. I am also adoring Aunt Emily, she seems to be working overtime with Sam and Andy. I think everyone should have an Aunt Em! :) Anyway I hope you enjoy this next installment._

_Have a lovely day wherever you are,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>Sam gently touched Andy's shoulder as he spoke, "Andy, we're home."<p>

She rubbed her head against his shoulder as she began to stir, "Hmm?"

"The train's back at Stouffville, you need to wake up."

She opened her eyes, "I fell asleep?" she asked as she yawned.

"About an hour ago, I obviously wore you out!" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams, Swarek," she replied, straightening up in her seat.

"My dreams," he grinned, exposing his dimples, "wouldn't you like to know about those?"

"Probably best left to your imagination," she stretched before standing, accepting Sam's hand as he guided her into the aisle.

"Well, one day if I'm lucky some of them might come true," he placed his hand gently in the middle of her back as they walked down the carriage towards the door.

She shook her head, "I am not going to ask."

"You'll just have to be surprised then!" he teased.

* * *

><p>Andy unlocked the door of Emily's house, "Aunt Em, we're home," Andy called as they walked into the hallway. She waited for a reply, but there wasn't one. "I wonder where she is."<p>

Sam walked past her into the kitchen to unpack the picnic basket, a few moments later he called to Andy, "She's left you a note."

She walked into the kitchen and took the note from Sam's hand, reading it, she smiled, "Her friend Anna is still having some trouble with her leg, and so she's going to stay over for a couple of days." She looked up at Sam, "She says and I quote, 'Tell Sam the guest room is free and he should save himself some money by moving his things out of the hotel and into the guest room. Andy, I don't want you to be alone whilst I'm staying at Anna's," Andy rolled her eyes as Sam chuckled.

"She's at it again!"

"My Aunt should be given an award for meddling."

"She is rather good at it."

"Well?"

He looked at her confused for a moment, "What?"

"Well are you going to be a good boy and follow Aunt Emily's advice and keep me company in this big house, or are you going to return to that little hotel room?"

He paused for effect and began to touch his fingers as if counting reasons why he should stay or go, he tried to keep a straight face as he saw the angry look appear on Andy's face; he decided not to tease her too much, otherwise he might find himself sleeping on the doorstep. "I've weighed up all of the factors and I'd hate to disappoint Emily. I'll go and check out."

"Well I don't know if the invitation is still open, it had a limited life span."

He stepped forward, "I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

"You can, can you?" she asked as he closed the distance between them, his eyes focused on her lips.

"Yes, I think this will help my case," he placed his hand gently on the back of her head and pulled her towards him, his lips gently meeting hers, he heard her mumble something against his lips. Reluctantly he pulled back, his forehead resting on hers, "What?"

She blushed, "I said it helped your case, you can stay. Now how soon can you book out of the hotel?"

He grinned, "I'll be back within the hour. Mrs. Green is going to miss me."

"I'm sure she'll get over it. You've been spending more and more time here anyway."

"Well if she doesn't take it well, I guess we won't be staying there when we come back to visit Aunt Em."

She shook her head, "When we come back next time we'll be staying here, Aunt Em wouldn't have it any other way."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Making plans together."

She smiled, "I think I like it too. Now scoot, go pack your things and I'll sort us out some dinner."

He dropped a kiss to her forehead before starting to walk out, "I'll see you in a little while."

"You'd better!"

* * *

><p>Andy had set the kitchen table, and found a large bowl of pasta salad, which Emily had left them and she was warming up some garlic bread in the oven, when Sam returned.<p>

"Hey," he said as he walked into the kitchen, his bag over his shoulder.

Andy glanced at her watch, "One hour. That' wasn't bad. How did Mrs. Green take it?"

"Well…" Sam smiled, "Seems she had had prior notice of my departure. She had my account all ready. I think a little bird might have whispered in her ear."

"You mean an Emily."

Sam nodded, "I think she's had a busy day whilst we've been on our train ride."

Andy chuckled, "I think we've given her more excitement than she's had in ages."

"Well we'd better not let her down, had we?"

She shook her head, "I have no intention of letting her down," she glanced at his bag. "Do you have any laundry that needs doing? I was about to sort a load out."

"Always looking at the practical side, aren't we?"

"Well someone has to and I wasn't sure what the laundry service is like at the hotel."

"I'll let you know that Mrs. Green runs a very good establishment and her laundry services are very efficient, although I do have a few items that could do with washing."

"Well fish them out, put them in the laundry basket, then I'll show you your room."

* * *

><p>Sam followed Andy along the landing; "This is my room," she nodded to a door on the right, "This is your room," she opened the door next to hers.<p>

"Not too far away from you then?"

Andy shook her head, "No I am sure that's part of Em's plan too. She could have given you the other guest room next to hers, but no the instructions are specific," Andy winked, "And there's no way I'm going to go against Em's instructions."

He smiled, "No, I'm pleased I taught you how to follow instructions," he chuckled at the incredulous look on her face.

"I might follow Emily's instructions, but sometimes your instructions are just well… impossible to follow, especially when you're putting yourself in danger and expect me to… well… just sit on the sidelines."

"As I said, I am pleased I taught you how to follow instructions and how to ignore them, even though sometimes I wish you would think before you get yourself involved."

Her face softened, "But you also tell me not to over think."

He stepped closer, "You're just a bundle of complexities, Andy. Just remember one thing."

"What?" she asked as she fiddled with his shirt.

"You'll have me to answer to if you get yourself hurt because you've jumped into something without thinking first."

She smiled, "I know that. I've been on the receiving end of one of your rampages when I've done something daft. I'll try not to repeat it. Just as long as you promise me the same."

"Consider it a promise," he replied before stealing a kiss. "Now are you going to let me unpack before dinner?"

She released his shirt from her fingers, "Guess so, otherwise the bread's going to be burned."

* * *

><p>Dinner finished and the dishes washed Andy and Sam went through into the living room, "So, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.<p>

Andy was about to reply when she saw something on the living room table, she shook her head, "Emily," she stated, moving to the table and picking up the box with a note attached.

Sam wandered over to stand next to her, "I wonder what's she got planned for us now?"

"I guess we read the note, open the box and see."

"Couldn't have put it better myself.

Andy plucked off the note and read it, "Dear Andy and Sam, I guess by now you've found the salad and bread and moved Sam into the guest room. I thought you'd be at a bit of a loose end as you've had a very busy day. In the box is one of Andy's favourite DVDs. Enjoy and I'll speak to you tomorrow on the phone. Love Aunt Em."

"She really has thought of everything."

"She's certainly determined."

"Determined?"

Andy turned to look at Sam, "Determined not to let me mess this up," she moved her finger back and forth between them. "She knows I don't have a romantic bone in my body and she's making up for it by playing Cupid. Which of course I think she's doing a pretty fabulous job. We could even hire her out to Dov, I'm sure she'd sort his love life out and find him the perfect partner."

Sam chuckled, "I know I said I'd got to mend some bridges with Dov, but sending Aunt Em to rectify his love life, is probably taking it a bit too far."

"Maybe Dov wouldn't appreciate Emily's skills, like we do."

"No, I don't think anyone could appreciate Emily's skills like we do, we're going to have to buy her a very nice thank you present."

"You haven't seen the DVD yet," Andy teased, "And yes we're going to have to do something really nice for her."

Sam reached for the box, "What are we going to watch then?"

Andy released her grasp on the box, "Open it and find out and don't hold it against me if you don't like it, we don't have to watch it, Em will never know."

"I'm sure she would have a way of finding out," he said as he lifted the lid from the box, "Clueless?" he asked confused.

Andy giggled, "It was the movie I always watched when I stayed with Em, I should have guessed. I guess it also pretty much sums up what we've been."

"I guess we have been. I bet she's sitting with her friend Anna, probably laughing at how Clueless we've been, regaling her adventures in helping true love run its course."

"Probably," She took the box from Sam and opened the DVD and placed it in the player, "Make yourself comfortable, the film is about to start."

As Andy watched the film, she snuggled into Sam's side, nestling her head on his chest, she smiled as she felt his arm slide down her back, hugging her closer to him, "I could get used to this," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Snuggled up on a sofa watching T.V. with you."

He hugged her tightly for a moment, "Yep, it's something I could get used to, too."

"I didn't think I'd ever want this," she paused, raising her head from his chest to look at him, for a moment the film forgotten, "Wanting to share everything with someone, the highs, the lows, laundry and watching TV. I was pretty determined that I was going to take on the world alone, maybe have a few dates along the way, but I could never imagine myself wanting this."

"What changed?"

"You," she looked away from his eyes and started to study his tee shirt, "You've taught me not to be afraid anymore. That maybe I do deserve to be loved and I'm not scared to love. I know that you're never going to hurt me, you might make me angry, might annoy me, but I know you care. Thank you."

He moved his hand up her back and played with the ends of her hair, twirling a strand around his finger, "You deserve everything, Andy. You deserve everything you want and even more and I know we'll argue and fall out, but I won't ever stop caring about you. It seems to be programmed into me. But as Aunt Em said, making up can be fun."

She shook her head, "Well guess we'll have to wait to test that theory, 'cause I have no intention of falling out with you here."

"Glad to hear it."

Her hands continued to fiddle with his shirt, "Thank you, for putting up with me and my emotionally challenged behaviour."

"We're all emotionally challenged, trust me. It just takes the right person to make you believe. You make me believe in all that is good in the world, but you also make me believe that we can and do make a difference. You make me believe that I can be what you need and want and that we are going to make this work."

She met his eyes again, "You've put up with me so far, so I guess you know what you're getting into. I can't promise I won't be irrational, especially when an emotion jumps up and scares the hell out of me. But I'll try to run towards you and talk to you."

Sam smiled, "You're getting better at talking about your feelings and I am too. It's scary laying yourself open to someone else, isn't it?"

She nodded, "But I know you won't judge me, just like I won't judge you."

"No we've gone much father than that, you're Andy McNally, the best partner I've ever had, the most enthusiastic police officer I've met and the most challenging girlfriend I've ever had the honour of dating."

She grinned, "Glad to see you recognise my qualities. You're pretty special too."

Sam shifted them slightly on the sofa so that they were both lying on the couch, she found herself snuggled in his arms, laying across him, her head tucked under his, resting on his chest. "Now how about we watch the end of the film? I'm curious to see who Cher chooses."

Andy giggled, "Well I never, Sam Swarek wants to see if there's a happy ending."

"They're the kind of endings I like, McNally, now be quiet and enjoy the end of the film."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all of your support, I really do appreciate it. We're in the final few chapters of this story. I hope you enjoy as always._

_Have a fab day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>The film was finished and Andy stretched, "Guess it's time for bed." She untangled herself from Sam's arms and went over to switch off the DVD.<p>

"Yep, you'd better get your beauty sleep," Sam teased as he stretched.

"It's not me that needs it, old man!" she replied as she put the DVD away.

"Not so much of the old, more mature maybe, but not old!"

She looked at him, "Okay, mature it is. Now Mr. Mature, why don't you go and check the locks and I'll switch off the lights."

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted before heading off to check the locks.

* * *

><p>Everything secure they headed upstairs, "Goodnight," Sam said outside of Andy's door.<p>

"Night," she replied, leaning forward and quickly kissing him.

"Sweet dreams," he said as he walked towards his door.

"You too," she replied with a wink before entering her room.

* * *

><p>Andy lay in her bed, counting invisible sheep, trying to coax her brain into shutting down and letting her sleep. She turned onto her side, looking at her window, she could see the stars twinkling in the night sky; she closed her eyes and waited patiently for sleep to claim her.<p>

A few minutes later she rolled over and looked at her clock, 1.30, she had been trying to fall asleep for two hours. Every other night of her vacation, she had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit her pillow and yet tonight she couldn't fall asleep however hard she tried. She had counted thousands of sheep, hummed rhymes, thought about Sam. That was the problem; she finally admitted she was thinking about Sam. He was in the room next to hers and she couldn't sleep. He was closer than he'd ever been and she just wanted to be with him, "Andy, you've got it bad," she whispered to herself. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

She thought for a few moments, before she pulled back the covers from her bed, she stood, pulled her dressing gown from the chair and put it on over her pyjamas. "You're probably making a big mistake," she told herself, "Or you're going to finally be happy," she countered. She opened her door and tiptoed out into the corridor, stopping outside Sam's door.

She inhaled deeply, "Here goes nothing," she thought as she gently knocked on his door. She counted to five and began to turn, her shoulders sagging; obviously Sam could sleep better than she could tonight. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Sam's door open.

"Are you okay?"

She turned back to the door and felt her cheeks redden as she took in Sam, standing in his boxers and a snug fitting tee shirt, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Knocking on someone's door in the middle of the night has that effect," he teased gently. He stepped forward and closed the space between them, "Are you okay?" he repeated.

She tilted her head to the side and worried her bottom lip with her teeth, after a few moments she spoke, "I can't sleep."

Sam smiled, "I gathered that. Would you like some warm milk?"

She giggled and shook her head, "Warm milk wasn't what I was thinking."

"What's keeping you awake?"

She gazed over his shoulder, not daring to look in his eyes, "You are."

A look of confusion crossed his face, "I wasn't snoring, was I?"

She shook her head, "No you have been perfectly well behaved. It's my brain that's not. It can't seem to switch off with you in the next room," she stepped closer to him, "I miss you."

Sam couldn't help but smile at her admission, "Well my ego likes the sound of that."

She tapped his chest, "Well… Do you think there's enough room for me and your ego to share your bed?"

"I don't know, my ego's pretty big," he teased gently as he took hold of her hand, "I'm sure we can make room for you."

"Don't feel that you have to," she replied sulkily, hating that he was making her suffer after her proclamation of need.

"Come here," he said pulling her into his arms, "I'm only teasing."

"I know, but this is hard."

"Honesty always is. Now I'm getting cold and I was having a pretty good dream until someone disturbed me."

"Sorry," she replied, letting her lead him into his room.

"Which side?" he asked.

"The one closest to the door," she replied stepping to the right side of the bed.

"Planning on running out in the night?" he asked as he climbed onto the left side of the bed.

"Not tonight," she replied as she dropped her dressing gown onto the chair under the window and climbed into the bed next to Sam.

"Good," he replied, pulling her into him, so that she rested her head on his chest and she rested her hand across his stomach, "Now get some sleep."

"Yes, Sam. Night."

"Night, Andy."

After a few moments he spoke, breaking the silence, "Andy, I can hear the cogs in your brain working, what are you thinking about now?"

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

"Andy?" she could tell by his tone he wasn't fooled by her.

She tilted her head slightly, so that she could look at his face, "Sam?"

"Yes, Andy," he thought it was going to be the start of a very long night.

"I've never said this before," she started.

"Okay," he wondered where this conversation was going to lead, as with Andy you never could tell what she was thinking.

She inhaled deeply, "I…"

With his hand he gently began to stroke circles on her back, hopefully helping her to relax enough to finally tell him what was on her mind, he waited patiently, knowing that if he spoke she might never tell him what was on her mind and he'd probably not get any sleep at all.

She relaxed as she felt the warmth of his hand on her back, gently moving in a circular motion, she could do this, she knew how she felt, Emily knew how she felt, she was pretty sure Sam knew how she felt. She just had to tell him. Tell him three little words. Three very scary little words.

"Andy?" he asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you," she blurted out quickly.

Sam's hand stopped caressing her back, shocked by what he thought she'd said. He tilted his head so that he could look into her eyes, she looked panic stricken, he couldn't help but smile, he didn't think she'd be the one to say it first; or this soon. "I love you too," he replied, relief washing through him as he saw her relax.

She smiled, "I think I can go to sleep now."

"Good," he replied, kissing her forehead as his hand gently began to move on her back.

"Night, Sam."

"Night, Andy," he lay looking at the ceiling with a huge grin on his lips; Andy McNally had finally admitted she loved him. He was probably the luckiest man on the planet.

"Sam," Andy said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Stop gloating and get some sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

><p>Andy opened her eyes and for a moment wondered where she was. She relaxed as she realised she was still in Sam's room, snuggled in his embrace. She listened contentedly to the sound of his heartbeat as he slept.<p>

She knew as soon as he was awake, because she felt his grip tighten slightly around her. She tilted her head to look at him, his eyes opened, meeting hers, "Morning," she said quietly.

"Morning," he replied, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, must be something to do with the pillow."

He chuckled, "Glad I could be of use."

"Well that's another thing to add to your list of uses," she grinned.

"What? Andy's pillow?"

"I can't see anything wrong with that, you are very comfortable," she snuggled closer.

"I guess it's something I could get used to."

"Hmm, definitely."

Sam stretched, "How about you stay here and I'll get us some breakfast?"

She opened her eyes, "Breakfast in bed? You certainly know how to treat a girl."

He lifted his head so that he could kiss the top of hers, "We are on vacation."

She smiled, "Yep, just two more days and we're back to reality."

Sam pulled himself gently out of her embrace, "Well we'd better make the most of them. Then the Fifteenth are not going to know what's hit them."

She chuckled, "They'll probably all sigh with relief that we're talking."

"I would imagine there's quite a hefty pool too. I wonder who'll win?"

"Guess we'll find out when we get back. Now what about my breakfast?" Andy asked as she moved over to Sam's side of the bed. "I'll keep the bed warm."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Sam returned to the guest room with a tray with toast and coffee, he smiled as Andy stretched and opened her eyes, "That smells good," she stated as she pulled herself up so that she was sitting.<p>

"Well, it's only toast and coffee, not a full breakfast banquet," he replied placing the tray on Andy's lap and climbing back into bed beside her.

"It certainly smells delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now eat before it gets cold."

Breakfast finished, Andy was leaning against Sam, "That was very nice."

"It was," he found her hand and linked it with his own, "What would you like to do today?"

She squeezed his hand, "I thought we might look for a thank you present for Emily. Then how about we go into town for dinner tonight? Then maybe catch a movie?"

"That sounds like a plan. Now as much as I could spend the day snuggled here with you, I think we ought to make a move."

"You have the shower first; I'll clean up the dishes."

"Are you sure you don't want to share the shower?" he grinned, his dimples on full display.

"I think I'll wait for that honour, not in my Aunt's house."

He nodded, "You can't blame a guy for trying."

"I will be more shocked if you ever stop trying," she replied winking as she pulled on her dressing gown before picking up the tray.

* * *

><p>As Andy finished climbing down the stairs, ready for her day with Sam, she heard the phone ring, "I'll get that," she called to Sam, "It's probably Aunt Em," she added as she headed across the hall, picking up the receiver from its cradle. "Hello?"<p>

"Andy," Emily said cheerfully, "Did Sam stay?"

"Of course he did, you didn't leave us much choice, did you?"

Emily chuckled, "No guess I didn't. Now did he use the guest room?"

"Emily!" Andy exclaimed, "Of course he used the guest room!"

Emily sighed, "Oh, well I guess you're in the same building now."

Andy laughed, "I might have spent the night in the guest room too."

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed down the phone.

"I was cold and lonely, he was warm and company," Andy admitted quietly.

"As long as you're happy."

"I am. I told him."

"Told him what?" Emily asked.

"How I feel." Andy pulled the receiver away from her ear as her aunt whooped into the phone. "Thank you," she added when her aunt was finally quiet.

"You're more than welcome, Sweetheart. Now what are you and Sam up to today?"

"Shopping and then we thought we might have dinner in town. When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow, for your last day, I thought if you don't mind we'd spend it together," Emily requested.

"Of course we don't mind. Without your help Sam would probably still be chasing me."

"Well I couldn't sit by and not do anything, you are my niece and I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Em."

"Now go spend your day with Sam, have fun and I'll see you tomorrow around eleven."

"Okay, have fun Aunt Em."

"Oh I will, Anna and I are going to play Bridge."

"Bye, Em."

"Bye, Andy."

Andy replaced the receiver in its cradle, she turned towards the kitchen to see Sam leaning against the door frame, "That was Aunt Em, just checking in to see how we're doing."

"I take it you told her we were doing more than fine."

Andy nodded, "When she asked if you stayed in the guest room she was rather disappointed when I said yes. I think she thought you'd be sharing my room."

Sam chuckled.

"Although when I told her I shared the guest room with you she whooped with joy and I'm pretty certain she was dancing too!"

Sam laughed, "You made her day."

"Probably her entire year! She's not coming home 'til tomorrow. Then we can spend time with her before we have to leave."

"I'd like that. And it is only right that she gets to gloat about how things have turned out."

Andy nodded, "And gloat I think she might!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I do really appreciate them, it makes me smile. I hope you enjoy the next installment. Have a fantastic day._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>Andy finished packing the last of her clothes in her bag; the final thing she placed in her bag was a small floral decorated box, which contained something she'd bought with Sam yesterday, when they had spent the day in town.<p>

In a way she was excited about getting back to Toronto, catching up with Traci and the others, a lot could happen in two weeks. But she was also sad, she had had a great time with Sam and she didn't want their relationship to change when they returned to work. Although she knew that it would be different, she'd gotten used to spending every day with him and she'd miss the freedom of just being with him.

"Penny for them?" Sam asked from the doorway, he had been watching Andy for the last few minutes and she had seemed lost in thought, completely oblivious to him standing there.

She looked up and smiled, "Just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this," she gestured with her hand at the room, "Being able to spend time with you without work complicating things."

He walked towards her, "I know what you mean. But we'll just have to make time to do things like this. I'm sure Emily would be up for us to visit when we get a couple of days off in a row; it's only a couple of hours drive. I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind us visiting either."

Andy smiled, "I'd like that."

"Are you almost done?"

She nodded, "Yep, all packed. Is Em here yet?"

"No, why don't we go and get lunch ready?"

"Sounds like a plan," she took his offered hand and followed him out of her room.

* * *

><p>Emily opened the door and called "Andy, Sam, I'm home." When she didn't hear a reply she put down her bag and popped her head round the living room door, but there was no sign of them. So she walked towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway, a huge grin crossing her lips as she took in the scene before her. Andy and Sam were embraced in each other's arms, kissing. When they didn't acknowledge her presence, Emily coughed loudly before speaking, "It's rather warm in here, I think I'll open a window."<p>

Emily couldn't help but laugh as Sam and Andy jumped from each others arms, both turning a delightful shade of red as they realised they'd been caught. "Glad to see you found ways of occupying your time whilst I was with Anna."

"Sorry," Andy and Sam mumbled together, neither daring to meet Emily's eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry about," she smiled, walking towards them, patting both of them on their arms as she passed, "You're giving this old girl something to enjoy," she paused watching them redden further, "Two young people in love." She turned to the kitchen counter, "What have we got for lunch?"

Andy was relieved at her Aunt's sudden change of subject, she had never been quite so embarrassed before, she wasn't used to being caught in compromising positions by her relatives. She could sense Sam's embarrassment too, without even looking at him. "We've made lasagne and salad, with…"

Emily sniffed the air, "Home made muffins?"

Andy smiled, "Yep, you're favourite banana and nut."

Emily turned to look at Andy and Sam, relieved that some of their embarrassment seemed to be dissipating, "You trying to butter this old bird up?"

Andy grinned, enjoying her Aunt's gentle teasing; "Well we were hoping we might be able to come back for an occasional visit."

"You'd better," she replied, hugging Andy first and then Sam, "Because I will need regular updates on the progress of your relationship."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you out on anything," Andy assured her.

"Good," she looked at Sam, "Because, young man, I am deadly serious, I will be on your tail if you upset Andy."

Sam believed every word Emily said and he could only imagine her wrath, if she was anything like her niece an angry Emily would not be someone you would want to meet. "I have no intention of upsetting her, two McNally women angry with me is more than any one man could manage. I promise that I will look after Andy's heart."

Emily smiled, and patted Sam's arm, "I know you'll look after Andy and her heart, I was just teasing."

Sam returned her smile, "I would never underestimate McNally women."

"Good," Andy and Emily said in unison before they all began to laugh.

* * *

><p>They sat around the kitchen table listening to Emily's stories about her time at Anna's.<p>

Andy shook her head as tears streamed down her face, she could just imagine Emily balanced on a chair, a feather duster in her hand trying to coax down Anna's terrified cat.

"I thought it was supposed to be the mouse who was scared of cats, not the other way around," Sam stated between his laughter.

"Well, Trixie is not a mouser at all, she would rather spend her day relaxing on someone's lap rather than risking breaking a claw trying to catch a mouse. When that mouse ran across the floor Trixie moved at light speed to sit on top of the curtain rail. Poor Anna was beside herself, Trixie is like a child to her. So Emily to the rescue, ten minutes later one captured and freed mouse and one very relieved Trixie is returned to her feather pillow."

"I bet you're glad to get home," Andy said, wiping away the tears from her face.

"Well I'm hoping that I won't have to rescue any animals, as I don't have any pets. But I will miss the company."

"You could always come up and visit," Andy suggested, "Dad would like to see you and you could stay at my apartment."

"We could show you around Toronto and you could meet some of our friends," Sam added.

Emily smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good, we'd like that too," Andy replied gently grasping Sam's hand.

* * *

><p>Lunch finished and the dishes cleared away they went through to the living room, "Emily, we got you a small present to say thank you for letting us stay," Andy paused smiling at her aunt, "As well as thanking you for helping us to realise what was in front of us."<p>

"It was my pleasure, Sweetheart," she hugged Andy, "There was no need to buy me anything, seeing you and Sam together happy, is all that I need."

"Well, we couldn't leave without saying thank you, it's not much, but we saw it and thought you'd like it," Andy handed her a floral box, similar to the one she'd packed in her bag earlier.

Emily took the box and opened it; a smile lighting up her face as she took out the hand crafted photograph frame, with a picture of Sam and Andy inside. "It's beautiful, thank you," she said before hugging them both.

"We thought you might like photographic evidence of your success at matchmaking," Andy explained, smiling at her Aunt's reaction.

"I didn't do much in the matchmaking department; I just made sure things ran smoothly."

"Well I for one am very grateful," Andy smiled.

"Me too," Sam added.

Emily took the photograph and placed it on the mantle piece, next to a photo of her and her husband, "It'll look perfect there, until I have to replace it with a wedding photo," she turned and winked at them.

"Aunt Em!" Andy exclaimed, "We've been together for less than two weeks, give us a chance to get used to this."

Emily shook her head, "Andy, Sweetheart, you and Sam have been trialling marriage for the best part of a year," she giggled at the shocked look on their faces, "Your partnership at work is just like a marriage without the benefits, I bet your colleagues have possibly referred to you as a married couple."

Andy and Sam glanced at each other before both looking at the floor. Emily chuckled, "Hit the nail on the head, did I?"

Andy nodded, "Traci has made that comment once or twice."

"Oliver may have mentioned something along those lines," Sam admitted.

"There we have it then, not so much of a leap is it?" she looked at Sam in particular. "Just keep working at it and then hey presto, there'll be dancing, pretty dresses and cake; and one very happy Emily."

Andy shook her head, "You're incorrigible, but I love you anyway."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," she glanced at her watch, "Even though I hate to say it, isn't it about time you both hit the road if you want to get back before it gets dark?"

Sam looked at his watch, "Guess so, although I am going to miss you, Emily. You've certainly made this vacation interesting."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sam. Just take care of Andy and don't stand for any of her nonsense," She explained as she hugged him.

"I won't," he replied as he turned and picked up their bags, "I'll pack the truck and give you some time to say goodbye."

Andy walked into her Aunt's open arms, "Thank you, Emily. You've been more of a mother than my mother could ever have been," she admitted quietly.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. If God had been kind enough to have given me a daughter, I would have wished she would have been like you. Instead he gave me a wonderful niece, who even though, she can be infuriating, she has a heart of gold."

"Thank you for everything, Em."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. Just look after yourself and Sam and if you need anything I'll be with you as quick as the bus will get me there."

Andy giggled, "Thank you."

"Now go and get in that truck with Sam, go home and start your lives together," she paused, wiping away a tear from her eye. "And I expect a change of address notification from you shortly, because it would be silly to both keep an apartment when you'll obviously be living in one. Think of all of the rent you could be saving."

"You don't ever give up, do you?" Andy asked.

"Not where you're concerned. Listen to your old Aunt, she knows best."

"Thanks, Em."

"You're welcome. Now scoot," Emily replied, waving her arms to shoo her niece out of the door. "Now don't forget to phone me when you're both home safe."

"We won't. Now if you need anything, call, we'll be with you as soon as Sam's truck can get us here," Andy repeated her Aunt's statement.

"I know, now go," Emily stated as they reached the front door.

Andy walked down the pathway, turning back to wave to her aunt as she climbed into the passenger seat of Sam's truck. Sam took her hand and squeezed it gently, waving with his other hand, before returning it to the steering wheel before he pulled the truck away from the kerb.

Andy slumped into the seat as Emily's house disappeared into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm going to miss her; I forgot how much being with her means. She's like home to me."

"She knows that, Andy. I'll miss her too," Sam added, "But we can visit her and she can visit us."

Andy nodded.

"Andy?" Sam asked after a few moments, knowing that she was thinking something over. "I can hear your brain working from over here. What are you thinking?"

Andy straightened in her seat, turning herself slightly towards him, "Sam, Emily said something that got me thinking."

"What?"

"She suggested that perhaps we should share an apartment…"

Sam grinned, "You and me, McNally in one apartment?"

Andy smiled, "I know it's kind of sudden, but I got used to my pillow and I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep as well without it."

He chuckled, "Well I'd hate to think of you not getting your beauty sleep."

"Sam!"

"I'd been thinking about talking to you about that, 'cause I'd miss you too."

"So I guess whose apartment do we keep?"

"Well," He started, "Mine is bigger so would be the logical choice."

She nodded, "And my lease is up for renewal in two months, so giving mine up would make sense."

"So that's agreed, McNally. We're moving in together."

She nodded, "Yes, Sam, guess we are."

* * *

><p>They rode in comfortable silence for a while, Andy selecting some music on the radio for them to listen to.<p>

"Sam," she began, turning down the volume on the radio.

"Yes, Andy."

"Are we just going to announce we're together, when we get home?"

Sam glanced at her, "I hadn't given it much thought."

She grinned, "Well I've been thinking."

"This should be interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

_Once again all of the support and generous feedback I've received has truly helped with writing this story. Thank you for making me feel welcome here._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>Andy locked the door of her apartment and headed down to Sam's truck, "Last bag," she said as she put it behind her seat. "I've got everything I need until we persuade our friends to help with a little furniture moving."<p>

Sam grinned, "That is if they're still speaking to us after we put your little plan into action."

She winked, "I'm sure they'll forgive me and they wouldn't dare not forgive you. Do you realise you have most of the Barn terrified of upsetting you?"

His grin widened, "Well, it's all part of the illusion, only those who really know me know that under this gruff exterior is a relatively gentle interior."

"I think I'd rather go with a gruff but gorgeous exterior with a cuddly teddy bear interior."

Sam grimaced, "Andy if you share that thought with anyone…"

"Wouldn't dare tell anyone that you're my cuddly teddy bear," she smiled, tilting her head to one side, her eyes letting him know that she was teasing, "Because I want you to keep your gruff reputation, because it helps to keep all of the new female rookies away from you. Didn't you notice how terrified they are of you?"

He chuckled, "Scared of some competition?"

She shook her head, "But you fell for your last Rookie."

"Yeah, I did, but she wasn't scared by the gruff exterior, she quickly found the inner teddy."

"I might have found the teddy, but it took me a long time to actually have the teddy bear in my possession."

"In you possession, huh? I'm now your property," he winked.

"Well I do own your heart, don't I?"

He nodded.

"Then I'm pretty sure you're mine just as much as I'm yours."

He started the engine, "Come on lets go home. We've got one more night before we're back on patrol."

"I like the sound of that," she paused looking over at him, meeting his eyes, "Home."

* * *

><p>Andy hurried into the Barn, heading straight for the women's locker room. She glanced at her watch and smiled; she might just make parade with time to spare. She opened the door and headed straight for her locker.<p>

"Andy!" Traci exclaimed, "You're back. Why didn't you call? How are you?"

Andy looked at Traci and smiled, "Hi," she stated quietly.

"Did you have a good vacation?" Traci asked, her enthusiasm waning at the deflated look on her friend's face.

Andy nodded, "It was nice to catch up with my Aunt Emily."

"Did Sam find you?"

Andy glanced at Traci, hoping that her skills of deception had improved otherwise her plan was history, "No. I haven't seen him this morning, why was he looking for me? He probably wanted to remind me that I needed to apologise for what happened the day before my vacation."

Traci looked at her, "You haven't seen him since before your vacation."

Andy took her uniform shirt off the hanger and began to put it on, "Why?"

Traci sat down on the bench in front of her locker; she wasn't quite sure what to tell Andy. Everyone in the Barn had assumed Sam had gone to find Andy. Maybe they'd all been wrong and he'd gone somewhere else, with someone else. "Sam's been on vacation too."

Andy looked at Traci, she was beginning to feel guilty; her friend was looking rather uncomfortable. "Has he?"

"We all thought he'd followed you to wherever you went, because he was in such a foul mood when you disappeared, we were rather relived when he left. I was hoping that you'd both come back having resolved some issues."

"Well," Andy said, "Perhaps absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Traci looked at her friend sceptically, "Huh?"

"Well we've both had two weeks to review the situation, I haven't been in to see Best to request a new partner, but perhaps, Sam has."

"What do you mean?" Traci was confused, was Andy confessing that she and Sam had decided on seeing if there was something between them and requested new partners because of that, or was she expecting Sam to request a new partner because they weren't getting along.

"Well if Sam really doesn't like working with me anymore he's probably asked to have a new partner. If that's what he's chosen then I'm fine with it. Some other poor person can deal with his mood swings, make sure they get his coffee just right and listen to his poor repertoire of jokes," Andy stated as she finished buttoning up her uniform shirt.

Traci had to shut her mouth as she suddenly realised it was gaping open at her friend's revelation, "So Sam is still on ice?"

Andy nodded, "Definitely in the workplace."

"So you're not going to be heartbroken if you get a new partner?"

Andy shook her head, "I'm no longer a rookie, he's no longer my T.O. it's time we moved on, found other partners, I need space to grow and so does he."

"Oh," was all that Traci could utter. She hadn't been expecting that at all.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the parade room and poured himself a coffee and perched on his usual table at the back of the room, for the moment he was enjoying the silence, because as soon as he was spotted by Noelle or Oliver he was bound to be interrogated. His mind wandered to Andy and he was hoping that she wasn't having too much trouble keeping her side of the plan.<p>

"Sammy!" Oliver exclaimed as he noticed his friend, "How are you?"

Sam looked at his coffee, "Fine, Oliver, you?"

Oliver looked at Sam, he didn't look like someone who'd managed to catch the love of his life; in fact he looked rather dejected. She'd done it to him again; she'd trampled all over Sam's heart. "McNally?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer he was going to receive.

"What about, McNally?"

"Well…" Oliver paused before gulping, "Did you manage to resolve your issues?"

"Issues?"

"You know?" Oliver gestured, "Sort out the relationship issues?"

Sam smiled thinly, "Yep. All been sorted. I've requested a new partner. McNally and Swarek are no longer a working partnership. Best has assured me I will not be working with her anymore. She will be someone else's problem."

"Oh," Oliver replied, the confusion he felt crossing over his face, "So did you have a good vacation?"

Sam nodded, "So, so. Took some time to catch up with an old Aunt, did some thinking about what I needed at work and decided to come back and make some changes. I just can't work with McNally any more."

"Oh."

Sam smiled, "Don't worry about it Oliver, it's history, I'm okay."

Oliver nodded, "Well if you need to talk Zoe's a good listener."

Sam chuckled, "I know your wife's a good listener, but why would she want to listen to my woes?"

"Because she's a heck of a lot better at understanding relationships than I am," Oliver admitted.

* * *

><p>Andy finished tying her tie, "Are you ready?" she asked Traci, who hadn't moved from the bench, since their discussion of the possible ending of the McNallySwarek working relationship.

"For what?" Traci asked, lost in thought.

"Parade, Traci." Andy replied heading towards the door. "I don't want to be late after two week's vacation."

Traci smiled, "Are you trying to break a habit of a lifetime?"

Andy rolled her eyes, "I know I struggle with time keeping, but I have a new alarm clock and it worked very well this morning. So I'm hoping it's going to keep it up."

"New alarm clock, huh?"

Andy nodded as she opened the door, "I found it on my vacation."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the parade room, only glancing quickly in Sam's direction before heading straight to her seat, Traci following and sitting next to her.<p>

Traci noticed the tiny glance Andy made in Sam's direction, but it wasn't the long looks she'd become used to when she'd accompanied Andy into the room before. Sam didn't return her look either; he seemed very interested in his coffee.

The whole division had virtually laid bets on the fact that Swarek and McNally would come back as a couple, everyone thought it had been a foregone conclusion that they would have resolved the tension between them. But maybe they hadn't resolved anything, perhaps they never would. Traci shook her head, praying that she wasn't going to end up as Sam's partner, as it could be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Frank stood in front of the packed room and he could almost read the anxiousness of the natives. Everyone was aware that Swarek and McNally were back and by the looks of it they were confused by the fact that they were in their usual seats and hardly acknowledging the other's presence.<p>

He found it hard not to smile; Sam had arrived in his office earlier that morning. He had patiently explained that he and Andy were now a couple and neither of them wanted to put the other or anyone else in danger because they didn't have their head in the game. So Sam had requested a new partner. He had also suggested a partner for Andy, one that he could live with.

Sam had also explained that he and Andy would not be making it common knowledge that they were together until after their first shift back. They both had to deal with the fact that they weren't going to be working together and didn't want to complicate their new working relationships with questions about their private lives.

Frank had been grateful for Sam coming and explaining the situation and he wished him and Andy well. Before Sam had left his office, he gave him McNally's new home address and contact details.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he'd read the address, it was just as he thought, Sam and Andy had moved in together.

"Good morning, as you might have noticed two of our own have returned from their vacations, Swarek, McNally, welcome back." He paused as a few of his colleagues said words of welcome; then he started with the allocations for the shift.

"Epstein you are on front desk with Smith, Shaw you're riding with Nash, Diaz you're with McNally, Peck you're in booking with Williams and Swarek you're riding solo. Now everyone go; protect and serve and keep the streets of Toronto safe," with that he picked up his papers and walked out of the room.

The room hummed as Frank walked out, he shook his head, it was going to be a very interesting shift.

* * *

><p>Andy met Chris at their cruiser, dropping her bag onto the back seat, "Morning, Chris," she stated as perkily as she could. She felt Chris looking at her intently. Of all the people Best could have partnered her with Chris was the one who after Sam could read her the best.<p>

"Are you okay, Andy?" he asked.

She nodded, "Fine, thanks. Who's going to drive?"

Chris smiled, "Don't mind, but I've got the keys."

"Well looks like it's your turn," she smiled and climbed in the passenger seat.

Sam watched Andy and Chris pull off in their cruiser, at least Frank had partnered her with Diaz; he would have her back. He felt slightly better about letting her ride off with someone other than himself. He said a silent prayer before starting the ignition of the car, please let today be a quiet day.

"Andy?" Chris asked, as they patrolled around their designated zone.

She glanced over at him, "Yes?"

"Is everything okay between you and Sam?"

Andy nodded, "Yes. But we aren't going to be partnered anymore."

"Oh."

"Seems strange, but guess I'll get used to it."

Chris wasn't quite sure what to say, he was almost relieved when a call for them to attend a traffic incident interrupted their conversation.

* * *

><p>Their first shift back was finally over and Andy quickly showered and changed. Just as she was packing her bag, Traci came into the locker room; she smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Are you coming to the Penny tonight?<p>

Andy smiled, "Yep. I just need to pop in and see my Dad and then I'll be there in about an hour or so. Then we can catch up. I have so much to tell you about my vacation."

Traci smiled; Andy seemed so much perkier than first thing that morning, "I thought you didn't have a very good vacation?"

"What made you think that, Aunt Emily's a hoot and when I tell you some of her tricks you'll think she's a hoot too."

"But I thought…" she paused, unsure at that moment what she thought.

"I just wasn't looking forward to my shift this morning, now I've gotten back into the swing of things, even though I'm not with Sam anymore, I feel happier."

"Oh, okay. So I'll see you at the Penny in an hour?"

Andy nodded.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the Penny and took his regular seat at the bar, ordering a beer. He glanced at his watch, she would be here soon; it had been a very long day without her.<p>

A pat on his back brought Sam out of his thoughts, "Sammy!" Jerry exclaimed.

Sam glanced at his friend, "Jerry."

Jerry sat down next to him, "So you and McNally…"

"No longer a working partnership," Sam stated sorrowfully.

Jerry nodded, accepting his own beer from the bartender.

* * *

><p>Andy took a deep breath before opening the door to the Penny, she strode into the bar, looking for him, when she saw him sitting in his favourite seat at the bar, Jerry next to him, she smiled. Now she could do what she'd been desperate to do since she saw him at work. She walked directly over to him, "Hey, Sam." She said brightly.<p>

Jerry couldn't believe it as he noticed her walk over to Sam; couldn't she leave the poor man to drown his sorrows in a beer? He stood, about to say something when McNally did something that caught him completely off guard, as Sam turned to look her she leaned forward and kissed him. Jerry slumped back into his seat confused.

Sam couldn't help but smile into the kiss that Andy planted swiftly as soon as he'd turned to look at her. He was completely lost in kissing the woman he loved that he didn't register that the Penny had completely stilled; everyone in the bar at a loss. They had all been certain that Swarek and McNally after today had resolved their issues and decided there wasn't anything to the tension they had been torturing everyone at the Fifteenth with. But here they were in the middle of the Penny, kissing and they certainly looked like they were enjoying themselves.

When they ended their kiss the bar erupted with cheering and clapping.

As Andy's senses returned she realised that they were been clapped and cheered, instantly she felt her cheeks redden and she instinctively dipped her forehead, resting it on Sam's shoulder, appreciating the warmth and security of his arms around her back.

"Are you okay?" she heard him whisper into her ear.

She nodded, "I am now."

Another voice from across the bar reached her ears, "Andrea McNally, you had better get yourself over to this table and explain yourself!" Traci demanded in her best furious mother tone.

Andy giggled against Sam's shoulder, "I think I have some explaining to do."

Sam kissed the top of her head, "I have a feeling Jerry would like an explanation too."

"Too true," Jerry agreed behind them.

Sam released her, "Go explain, but…"

She grinned, glancing at her watch, "I can have everything explained within the hour."

Sam returned her smile, "An hour it is."

She nodded and quickly leaned in for another kiss, before turning and heading over to the Rookie table, where her friends were gaping at her with open mouths.

When Sam was sure she was okay he turned to Jerry, who was sitting on his stool looking at his friend with a look of confusion and bewilderment, "What just happened, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "I just kissed my girlfriend in a public place."

Jerry processed his words, "Girlfriend?"

Sam nodded, "Yes Andy McNally and I are dating; well in fact we're living together. Therefore, I cannot be her partner at work anymore."

Jerry took a few moments to think through what Sam had said, "Living together?"

Just as Sam nodded there was a scream from the other side of the bar, Sam glanced over to find Traci hugging Andy. He smiled; she'd obviously just enlightened her friends too. He chuckled as he saw Dov hold up his thumbs and he was sure he was winking at him, he would certainly have to introduce Aunt Emily to Dov; she would be able to help him.

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour later Andy walked over to Sam, noticing that Oliver and Noelle had joined Jerry and Sam at the bar, "Hey," she said as she gently touched his shoulder.<p>

He turned to look at her, "Ready to go home?"

She nodded, "I need to get my beauty sleep."

Jerry and Noelle chuckled as Oliver questioned, "Is that what they're calling it now, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "She's not the only one who needs beauty sleep. Enjoy the rest of your evening, I'm going home with my girlfriend," he stated as he stood and placed his arm over Andy's shoulders. "And don't forget to tell me who won the pool."

"Pool?" his three friends stated in unison.

Sam and Andy shook their heads, "You don't fool us; we're police officers."

At the looks on Andy and Sam's faces Noelle, Oliver and Jerry chuckled, "Well I guess you made it up to Epstein."

Sam looked confused for a moment before it fell into place, "He won?"

They all nodded. Sam turned to Andy, "Guess I won't have to do much grovelling."

Andy smiled, "Maybe it's your lucky day."

Sam's grinned, his eyes glinting, "I sure hope so."

Andy shook her head and gently batted his chest, "Sam!"

He turned gently turned her towards the door, "Come on, Andy let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed. I just have the epilogue to go. I will hopefully have that written and posted tomorrow. Take care and have a fab day, Sairs.<em>


	15. Epilogue

_Here's the epilogue. I hope you enjoy. Sairs_

* * *

><p>Emily sat down at the table and found herself next to one of Andy's friends, she couldn't remember his name, so she asked him, "You're one of Andy's friends, I'm Emily," she held out her hand and smiled as he accepted it.<p>

"Hi, I'm Dov," he replied.

Emily smiled, "That's a really unusual name. Are you here with anyone?"

Dov shook his head, "No, but you never know tonight, might be my lucky night."

"Optimism, is always good, Dov. Now what things do you look for in a young lady?"

He looked at Emily and wondered where she was going with her question, after a moment he remembered something they'd talked about in the Penny one night soon after Sam and Andy had come back from their vacation, "You're Andy's Aunt Em!"

"That's right, Dear; now tell me more about what you would like in a nice young lady."

* * *

><p>Andy nudged Sam, "Have you seen Aunt Em?"<p>

Sam followed Andy's glance and noticed Emily and Dov talking animatedly, he shook his head and chuckled, "Andy."

She smiled innocently at Sam, "Yes?"

"Did you sit Dov next to Emily for a reason?"

Andy smiled, "Well if you look around the room our friends all have someone, except for Dov. I just thought that Emily has a pretty astounding track record, look at us," she winked, "I thought we'd share her expertise."

Sam shook his head, "I don't know who I feel for most, Emily or Dov."

Andy chuckled, "I don't see either of them looking distressed; if anything they both look ready for the chase."

"The question is; who are they targeting?"

Andy's gaze followed Emily as she stood up from her table and wandered over to another, where there were two of the new female rookies. "I think they've decided who they're after."

Sam followed Andy's gaze, "Looks that way. Isn't that Jensen, the rookie Dov's been secretly, well not so secretly drooling over?"

Andy nodded, "Yes and I think Emily is about to help Dov with his quest."

"This should be interesting."

"Very."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a glass being tapped, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention," Oliver requested as he stood up.

The conversations in the room stopped and they turned to look at Oliver.

"It's come to the time where I have to share my stories and thoughts about Andy and Sam and their journey to this point. Of course I've not known Andy as long as Sam, but let's just say I was instrumental in their first meeting…"

Andy and Sam rolled their eyes in unison, trying to stifle their giggles as they thought back to their first meeting in an alleyway on Andy's first day.

"If I hadn't suggested Andy check out the building, she might never have stumbled on Sam. Of course at the time, Sam was undercover, but Andy's grit and determination, meant that she caught her man. At the time she didn't realise just how important her first arrest would be to her. They both might have been a bit clueless and it took them a long time to actually realise what the rest of us noticed the moment they were partnered together. But when realisation finally struck after a monumental bad mood, Sam put on his running shoes and caught Miss McNally. But as we all know, Andy and Sam are meant to be and I am honoured to be here today to share this special day with them. Please join me in making a toast, to Andy and Sam, the bride and groom."

Everyone in the room raised the glasses and toasted Sam and Andy.

Oliver waited a moment, "Now it's time for the first dance for our newly weds, I believe there was a little disagreement over the music, but apparently Aunt Em, came to the rescue." Emily waved at Andy and Sam at that moment. "So please will you welcome the bride and groom to the dance floor, Andy I hope you're wearing your protective shoes under your wedding dress, I've seen Sam's attempts at dancing before," Oliver winked at them, ignoring Sam's glare.

The introduction to 'Because you loved me' began and Andy and Sam took to the dance floor and began to dance slowly together, their guests watching them intently, smiles on their faces as they watched their friends dance.

Andy looked into Sam's eyes as they danced, "I love you," she said quietly in a voice only he could hear.

"I love you, too," Sam replied looking deeply into her eyes. "I didn't think I'd ever get to this point," he admitted quietly.

Andy smiled, "There were quite a few times I dreamed about this but I didn't think I ever stood a chance of being this happy."

"Me, either. Thank you," he added, before leaning forward and gently capturing his wife's lips in a tender kiss that was filled with all of the love he felt for her.

Their guests clapped and cheered as they watched the couple together. As the song ended more couples joined them on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Now, Dear," Emily was seated next to her new friend, Vicky, "Are you a new police officer?"<p>

Vicky nodded, "Yes, I've got a few more weeks until I hopefully finish my rookie probation."

"Do you like being a police officer?"

"Yes, although it's a bit like a roller coaster, it can be exhilarating one minute and you're scared out of your mind and then it is calm, but you know anything could happen."

Emily nodded, "Do you have a boyfriend? Someone you can share these thoughts with?"

Vicky shook her head, "Not at the moment."

Emily smiled, "Well, Vicky. I'd like to introduce you to a very nice young police officer who I think you would like."

Vicky's eyebrows rose, "You do?"

"Yes, Dear. Now come with me, he's just over here," Emily stood and waited for Vicky to accompany her across to Dov's table. When they arrived, Dov stood up and smiled. "Vicky this is Dov, he's a friend of my niece and a very nice young man." She looked at Dov, "Now why don't you invite Vicky to dance?"

Dov paled, dancing? He looked at Vicky who was waiting expectantly, "Vicky would you like to dance?"

Vicky smiled, "Yes, thank you." She took Dov's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Emily sank down into her chair. A voice behind her startled her from watching her newest project.

"Meddling again?" Andy asked, sitting in Dov's empty seat.

Emily looked at her niece with her best practised innocent face, "Me?"

"We saw you with Dov," Andy replied as Sam sat next to her.

"I don't know what you're implying?"

Sam chuckled, "That you're working your meddling magic on one of our friends."

"I just try and help where I can and he seemed so lonely, I just couldn't help myself. Especially when he explained he liked Vicky but wasn't quite sure how to make his move."

Andy giggled, "Well it looks like you've helped him take the first step," she glanced over her shoulder at Dov and Vicky chatting quietly as they danced.

"Every little helps," Emily replied. "Now how are my favourite niece and nephew?"

"We're great thanks. I can't believe I'm Mrs. Swarek," Andy giggled, holding on to Sam's hand.

"Well the moment you arrived on my doorstep a year ago and you told me about Sam, I knew," Emily grinned, "I knew I'd be sitting at your wedding reception having a ball and here I am!"

"Well, we probably wouldn't have been here by now if you hadn't helped us," Sam smiled gratefully.

"Aunt Em?" Andy began, looking back at her aunt.

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"Sam and I were wondering if we could stop by for the last weekend of our honeymoon."

Emily beamed, "I'd love it. I wouldn't have to meddle or anything, I could just enjoy spending time with you both."

"We'd like that, thank you," Andy let go of Sam's hand and leaned forward to embrace her Aunt.

"I'd like it too and you know you are both welcome anytime," she paused as Andy let go and returned to her seat. "There's just one thing I'd like to request."

"Anything," Andy smiled, knowing that she'd probably regret it.

"Well, I do so love christenings and it would be lovely if I could get to hold my great, great, niece or nephew," she winked at them both.

Andy blushed and rolled her eyes, "Aunt Em."

Emily grinned, "Well I got my wedding wish now I'm just working on the sequel! Now go and enjoy the party."

"We will," Andy and Sam said as they stood and headed to talk with their other guests.

* * *

><p>They walked up the familiar path, Sam nudged Andy; "You were very cute when you were pulling weeds for Aunt Em; I could almost hear your thoughts as you were debating whether you were actually pulling weeds or flowers."<p>

She grinned at him, "The weeds were the least of my concerns when I turned around to find you standing there and you were the last person I expected to find here."

"It turned out okay, though."

"It turned out more than okay," she squeezed his hand, "Now when we get our house, I'm going to invite Aunt Em to help me with the garden, she knows exactly what to plant."

"I don't think we'd be able to keep her away, she will want to keep an eye on Dov."

Andy chuckled, "Traci said that he and Vicky were making progress when she texted."

"I'm sure Em will enjoy the update."

Before they had a chance to knock the door flew open and Emily stood on the doorstep, rushing forward to first hug Andy and then Sam. She gestured as she spoke, "Come in, the guest room's ready and there's a fresh pot of tea. You can tell me all about your adventures."

They followed Emily inside.

* * *

><p>They were sitting together in the living room, Emily in her chair, Andy and Sam next to each other on the sofa, "Aunt Em," Andy began, "Sam and I have a little something to say thank you for helping us find our way."<p>

"You didn't need to get me anything, seeing both of you so happy at your wedding two weeks ago is enough to make an old girl really happy."

"Well it's just a little something," Andy reached into her bag and pulled out a small floral gift box. She handed it to Emily.

Emily took the box and opened it, inside was a wooden photograph frame with a picture of Sam and Andy at their wedding. Emily beamed, "It matches the one you gave me at the end of your vacation."

Andy smiled, "We bought two last year, I kept one, thinking that maybe one day we'd have another picture for you."

Emily stood and walked over to her mantelpiece and placed the new photograph on the opposite side to the one of Andy and Sam on vacation. In the middle was a picture of Emily and Jack on their wedding day. She turned to look at them, "Thank you. There's just one thing that would finish off my mantelpiece."

Andy looked at her Aunt sceptically, "What's that?"

"A picture of me and my great, great, niece or nephew!" she winked.

"Emily!" Sam and Andy said in unison, before all three of them began to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the end of my little adventure. I'm tempted to write a couple of one shots, with Aunt Em cropping up. She's been such fun to write! Let me know what you think. <em>

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or added this story to alerts or favourites, I really have appreciated your support and encouragement._

_Have a fabulous day._

_Sairs_


End file.
